Pineapple, Yum! Or, oh, Coconut!
by Persephone-Granger
Summary: The epic guttery love story of a boy named Draco, his naughty witch Hermione, and how an unassuming little lifesavingdevice shaped Muggle candy brought them together.The last chapter is in progress. : Or what I hope will be...
1. Slytherinny

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.

**Title: Pineapple, Yum! Or, oh, Coconut!**   
  
**Part 1: Slytherinny.**  
"Those are pretty," Draco remarked. "What are they?" 

  
"Lifesavers," Hermione explained. "They're shaped like these Muggle-" 

  
Draco waved his hand, not caring. "And what do they do?" 

  
She smiled. "They're candy, Malfoy." 

  
"Oh." He seemed to be regarding them with deep thought. "May I have one?" 

  
She held out the roll. Draco reached for it and unwrapped it with deft fingers. Her own fingers clenched, willing her obsessive compulsive self not to care that he'd destroyed the wrapper and that she'd never get them all back inside. She didn't want to ruin this moment. Moments like this were all she could have with him. 

  
"I like this one," he said decisively, holding up a green one. "It looks Slytherinny." 

  
"Is that even a word?" she rolled her eyes. 

  
He popped it into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. "Mmmm. Sweet," he said. 

  
She was sure beads of sweat were popping out on her forehead. _Merlin's ghost, he's hot._ She wished she could fan herself with her hand.   
"What flavor do _you_ like?" he wanted to know. 

  
"Ermm..." Hermione looked at the mangled wrapper. She couldn't think, she couldn't _think_... "Pineapple, yum!" At his frown she hastily added, "Or, um, coconut." 

  
The corners of his lips lifted. "I should've known you'd go for those." 

  
"W-what do you mean?" she said, confused. 

  
"You're always taking up these lost causes. And I do mean _lost._ House-elves, honestly. Talk about no-hopers." He paused. "It's really quite charming." 

  
"Charming," she repeated in a strangled voice. 

  
"Mmmmm." He swirled the Lifesaver around in his mouth again and walked off. "Thanks for the treat, Granger." 

  
Hermione waited until she was quite certain her knees would hold before she got up and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N:  Title credits goes to Tripzy from the S.S. Leather and Libraries over at Fictionalley.  
  



	2. Gryffindor

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.

**Part 2. Gryffindor too.**

Draco was really enjoying himself.

He didn't really like Muggle candy- hell, he didn't really like Muggle _anything­- but this candy, yum.  It was pretty __good.  He made a mental note to go ask Granger for some more the next time he ran into her at the library._

Draco swirled the Lifesaver around in his mouth, rounded a corner and passed by Pansy, who was staring at him slack-jawed.  He raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Pansy?"

"Nothing," she squeaked, still staring.

Draco frowned and walked on.  He noticed the Patil twins- Priscilla and Persephone, was it?- staring at him, and some Gryffindor girl.  Was her name Violet?  Oh, eww.  She was coming over.  She was going to talk to him!  Draco looked from side to side but he couldn't evade the scary blonde bearing down on him with purpose in her eyes.

"Hi, Draco," she said.  "I'm Lavender."

Oh, that was right, Lavender.  Draco inclined his head regally and started playing with the Lifesaver with his tongue.  Her eyes glazed over.  Draco frowned.  She seemed to be staring at his… mouth?

Merlin's ghost, he realized.  It's the bloody candy!  This is no ordinary Muggle candy, he thought to himself.

Pivoting on his heel, he set off to look for Granger.

He tried to ignore the little group of Hufflepuff girls who started trailing along in his wake.

*

Hermione was almost at the Fat Lady when a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her off down the hall.

"Ergh," was all she could say when she realized that it was Draco Malfoy's hand.  She cleared her throat.  "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He looked at her suspiciously.  "That candy," he began.

Her lips twitched.  "If you want the whole roll, just say so."

He raised an eyebrow.  "Except for the pineapple and coconut, of course."

"Of course," she agreed.  She reached into the pocket of her robes and held out what was left of the roll, which she'd tried to put back in the mangled wrapper.

He stared at her hand.  "Granger, are you sure that's just Muggle candy?"

She was too surprised to forget not to look at him.  He had a puzzled look in his grey eyes, making him look almost boyish.

"I was walking down the hall, and I got accosted by some of your Gryffindor friends and their sister and _Pansy,_" he complained.  "And I just managed to lose a gang of little Hufflepuff girls."

"Accosted?" she repeated.  "Accosted, how?"

Draco began to tell how, exactly.  "I mean I know I'm a bloody Hogwarts sex god, but this is ridiculous even for me," he whined.  "How am I supposed to go walking down the halls with women flinging themselves at me?"

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  "What exactly were you doing when the flinging started?"

"Nothing!  I was just walking and eating this bloody candy you gave me!" he bit out.  "And since I walk all the time, I came to the conclusion that it was all the candy's doing."  He leaned closer and lay both palms flat against the corridor wall.  "So, fess up, Granger.  Did you enchant the candy or not?"

She rolled her eyes and reminded herself to breathe.  Bad idea, she thought immediately as she inhaled his perfume.  Thank God for the wall or she'd be melted into a puddle on the floor.  "To what purpose would I enchant candy so that girls would follow you all around school?" she managed to say.

His fingers brushed her hand, fisted over the remaining candy.  "If it's not enchanted, you wouldn't mind eating one for me right now would you?"  He opened the fist and smiled.  "Ahh," he purred, taking one out of her hand.  A red one.  "Go go Gryffindor," he smirked, pushing it in her mouth.

Hermione shivered at the touch of his fingers against her lips.  Instinctively, she started sucking on the candy, swirling it around her mouth as he had done with his earlier.

Draco stared.

Hermione's lips were wet and stained red by the candy.  She lolled the candy around in her mouth, staring at him uncertainly.  He swallowed.  This had to be without a doubt the sexiest thing he'd ever seen the Mudblood do.

"I was right," he whispered.

"What?"  Hermione's luscious red mouth was hanging open, he noted painfully.

"Bloody everlasting hell," he breathed.  "They _are enchanted."  He leaned closer.  "What flavor is the Gryffindor one again?"_

"It's-" she began.

"Never mind," he said against her lips.  His tongue flicked out to taste her.  Hermione's lips parted in surprise.  His tongue swooped in, sweeping from side to side, tasting, tasting.  Hermione clutched at his arms, shaking, not knowing what to do.

Finally he pulled away.  They were both breathing hard.

He looked at her piercingly.  "Well, what do you know."

She licked her lips.  "What?"

Draco was still looking at her lips.  "It appears I like the red ones too."

Hermione made a little sound.  Draco leaned over and kissed her again, thoroughly.  "Mmmmm," he said.  "I definitely like the Gryffindor one."

"Well," Hermione said, stunned at her own audacity, "I think you should maybe taste all those flavors just to be sure."

His eyes gleamed.  "What an _excellent idea, Miss Granger.  Ten points to Gryffindor."_


	3. The Third Law of Motion

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.

Part 3:  **The Third Law of Motion**

_"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."_

_-Sir Isaac Newton, "Principia Mathematica Philosophiae Naturalis"_(1686)__

Hermione was mentally composing a note.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I regret the impulsive suggestion that I posed to you the other day.  Enclosed is a roll of Lifesavers.  I regret that I won't be able to join you in your experiment._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She nodded, having the draft straight in her mind.  Plucking a quill from the quillholder on her desk, she began to write in her neat, slanted handwriting.

Hermione sighed regretfully as she sealed the letter, thinking how annoying it was that evil blonde sexy Slytherin people who kissed like demigods had to be so… well, evil.

* * *

At breakfast, she watched him.

He was devouring his breakfast; he must have been hungry from early morning Quidditch practice.  A flurry of owls swept into the Great Hall.  She held her breath as a nondescript school owl deposited her letter in front of him.  Hardly pausing to stuff a piece of toast into his mouth, he broke the seal and began to read rapidly.  His eyes narrowed.  Chewing slowly, he reached for a glass of milk and gulped down the toast.

He stood up and brushed his hands off, almost absently, on his school robes.  Hermione almost smiled.  Her letter must have been unsettling indeed for the fastidious Malfoy to be smearing his robes with butter.  He must have realized it at the same time because he froze and looked, horrified down at his hands.  Muttering, he stuffed the letter in his pocket and strode towards the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

The next day, a letter came for Hermione.

_Granger,_

_Fine.__  So much for your word as a Gryffindor!  Tsk, tsk.  I trust you don't mind if I do my experiments with someone else?  It was__ your idea after all, I just thought I'd get permission._

_Malfoy___

Draco watched as Hermione received the letter.  She stared at the seal.  Color rushed into her cheeks.  She looked sideways at Potter and Weasley, then slid the letter under the table and read.

He chuckled softly as she darted from the table.

* * *

He was waiting for her at the owlery.

Hermione stopped short.  "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you the trouble of having to write another letter," he explained.

She glared mutinously at him.  "I don't want to talk to you," she said.  "I don't even _like you."_

"You seemed to like me plenty enough the other night," he pointed out.

 "That was the candy," she said wryly.  "And anyway, you seemed to like me even plentier.  'Seemed' being the operative word."

Draco frowned.  "Well you can't just promise something like that and the drop a poor bloke out of nowhere, Granger.  That's just rude.  And for the record, I _don't like you.  This is merely a very interesting candy experiment that happens to involve you."_

She glared.  "You said you were going to find someone else to 'experiment' with," she reminded him.

He looked at her quizzically.  "I did, didn't I?  Well, what did you say?  Let's see it," he ordered, holding his hand out for the letter.

Hermione nearly choked.  "Well, now that I've, erm, told you the contents personally, there's really no need, is there?"

"Oh.  I see," he said.  Then he snatched the letter out of her hand.  Hermione squeaked in protest.

Draco read.  Hermione wanted to die.

He took out the roll of Lifesavers she'd sent him.  "I've been carrying this around the whole day, did you know that?"

"Obviously not.  How could I?" she answered.

He ignored that.  "And much as I despise you, Granger… "  Slowly, he peeled open the wrapper.

She stopped breathing as he held out the roll.  She stared at his hand for what seemed like an eternity.

"I really didn't mean what I wrote in the letter," she said softly.  "I wasn't going to send it."

"Weren't you?"

She popped a yellow one in her mouth and jumped him.  "Let's try a Hufflepuff this time," she murmured against his lips.

Draco's arms closed around her.  "Merlin's ghost, Granger, you must be a hell of a Wizard's Poker player," he breathed.

"Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy.  I had that roll specially sent from Muggle England.  Don't waste it."

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and almost groaned aloud.  She tasted all lemony, tart and sweet at the same time.  Rather like Granger herself.  Desperately he nibbled at her lips, trying to suck every ounce of flavor from her hot, wet mouth.  Hermione whimpered and opened her mouth, coaxing his tongue inside.  He licked teasingly, delicately at her lips.  Her brow furrowed in frustration; impatient, she darted her tongue out and tasted him.  This time Draco did groan.  He clutched her tightly, holding her body against his.  His knees almost buckled when he felt her leg wrapping around his hip.

"Bloody hell," he whispered.

A sound from outside the owlery door made them break apart.  She looked at him dazedly.  Fortunately, Draco had the presence of mind to smooth down her robes- skimming her in all the most interesting places, naturally, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing- and patting down his hair.

He glared at her as the intruder entered.  "Watch yourself, Mudblood," he snarled, sweeping from the room.

Hermione looked at his retreating back and frowned.  She turned to the person who'd interrupted them.  "I said I'd only be a few minutes, Ron," she said.

"Well I thought I'd walk you to Potions.  Anyway, good thing I was here.  I see Malfoy's been bothering you."

"I can handle Malfoy," she told him.  Bending down, she picked up her bookbag.  She didn't notice the crumpled parchment Draco had dropped when she had flung herself at him.

_Malfoy__,_

_Try it with anyone else, and I'll hex you to __Antarctica__ and back._

_Sincerely,_

_Granger_


	4. The Requisite Potions Class Scene

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.

**Part 4:  The Requisite Potions Class Scene**

Draco wasn't prepared for the strange feeling that surged through him when Hermione entered the potions classroom with Weasley propping the door open for her.

Up until that moment he'd been very satisfied with himself.  He'd come up with a plausible line for the owlery intrusion (_Another reason to damn Weasley, he grumbled to himself) _and _managed to feel Hermione up in the process.  Not at all bad.  Very Slytherinny of him.  Old Salazar would be proud.  Doing sexy things with candy with the holier than thou Head Girl, having secret mad passionate snogs in darkened corners… yes, Draco had been pleased._

It had all been about control.  He had _known_ Granger fancied him; how could he not?  (Hell, everyone fancied him.)  And he had taken advantage of that the first time he'd kissed her.  There was just something about the way she looked at him that made his blood run hot.  She was a Mudblood.  She was a Gryffindor.  She was Potter's friend.  She was the golden Head Girl, every teacher's darling (except, well, Snape).  But she looked at him, Draco, evil spawn of Syltherin House, like he was a Canary Cream on legs.  And she had flung herself into Draco's arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.  Draco had cheerfully walked himself to class, entertaining thoughts of taking even more advantage of this delicious situation.  

And delicious it was.  He watched under lowered lashes as she took her seat next to Longbottom, a flush of irritation staining her cheeks as Weasley pulled her seat out for her.  He smirked in satisfaction, noting that her lips were still red from his kisses.

She sneaked a glance at him.  He raised her eyebrow at her.  He almost choked when she looked him saucily up and down.

It seemed that the more time he spent observing the enigmatic Miss Granger, the more fascinating she got.

Draco leaned back in his seat and kept watching.

* * *

Hermione could almost believe that Lifesavers were enchanted.

This time last week she had been watching Draco Malfoy.  And he _not _been looking back.

It had been a ridiculous crush, to be sure.  It had started back in fourth year after Draco had snarled that warning at her.  _"You wouldn't like _her _spotted, would you?  … Granger, they're after _Muggles_.  D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair?... Keep that big bushy head down, Granger!"_

At the time she had been too frightened to think straight. But afterwards she had sought him out, quietly, in the halls, to thank him.  He had looked right through her; and then he'd given her a frosty nod.  It was the first, well, normal, non-confrontational encounter she'd ever had with him.

After that… _That _was when she had started watching him.  Unconsciously, she'd turn her head when a platinum blond head flickered at the corner of her eye.  She got used to the angles and clean, elegant lines of his face, the distinctive hair, the sarcastic glint that seemed to hide an underlying intelligence and wit.

She knew that she was imagining things, painting over his flaws.  But so what?  It was just a crush.  It wasn't like she was going to _do anything about it._

Or so she had thought, until Draco had slipped a cherry lifesaver into her mouth and licked the flavor off her lips.  And she had let him.  Merlin's ghost, she had let him.

This time last week she had not believed that Lifesavers had any magic whatsoever.

Now, she had to believe they did.  Or she had the sinking feeling that she was sinking into a very hole that she had dug for herself.

Not that she minded, though, now that it looked like Draco was falling into the hole right alongside her.  There were worse things than spending time in darkened places with a sexy blonde, especially if he were intent on snogging you senseless.

* * *

Snape wondered if everyone thought he was blind.

Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger had spent the better part of his class sneaking glances at each other.  It was blatantly obvious to him.  He wondered if the rest of the _class was blind.  _

To his practiced eye, he knew their potions were in horrible shape.  This was not good at all.  These were his two most talented students.  Something had to be done.  All this staring had to stop.  It was not good for a person of Snape's temperament.  He could handle spying for the Dark Lord Voldemort.  However, why these two teenagers were sneaking glances at each other, he had no idea.  It was making his ulcer act up.  Snape did not like unpredictability.  Unpredictable things were bad, especially when you simultaneously working for and spying on one of the evilest wizards of all time.

Snape had an idea.

"Mr. Malfoy.  Miss Granger," he said.

They somehow managed to peel their gazes from each other and look at him.  Snape motioned for them to approach his desk.  Draco swaggered, Hermione walked.  They reached the desk and tried not to look at each other.

"I see you have your potions down pat," Snape lied smoothly.  "There will be no need to finish.  I am giving you Hall Passes to do some extra credit research in the Library, instead."  He scribbled on two pieces of parchment and handed it to them.  "You may choose a potion from this list," he added, handing the extra parchment to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked down at Granger.  Granger looked up at Malfoy.  They turned to go.

_Oh, dear,_ thought Snape, the wheels turning ever so slowly in his head.  He knew that look.  He'd seen it before.  Merlin's bathrobe!  What had he _done?  "On second-"_

The door banged shut behind them.

But not before Snape saw Draco Malfoy hold the door open for her and brush his hand fleetingly over the small of Hermione Granger's back.

A/N:  They're going to the Library!  The dark, deserted, nook and cranny filled Library!  Wheeeee!  While everyone else is in class!  Oh I am so excited to write the next chapter…

Thanks for the reviews! *passes out Lifesavers to all*


	5. The Nook and Cranny Filled Library

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.

Part 5: **The Nook and Cranny Filled Library**

Draco was reading.

Hermione was getting annoyed.

When they'd left the Potions classroom, shutting the door on whatever Snape had to say, Draco had been walking like a bat out of hell.  It was all she could do to keep up with him.  Impatient with her slow progress, he'd grabbed her hand and dragged her along all the way to the Library.  Hermione had been half frightened, half excited the entire way.  He had spoken to Madam Pince, politely handing over the list Snape had given them, ushered Hermione into the shelves, and-

-started reading.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the book from his hands.  "Malfoy," she began.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.  "I was reading that!"

"I know, but I thought… I mean…"  Hermione felt herself begin to blush.  It started from her cheeks and began to spread all the way to her toes.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, crossed his arms, and leaned against the shelves.  "You thought what?"

As Hermione sputtered, Draco was trying hard not to laugh.  He knew what she wanted.  The Lifesavers were burning a hole in his pocket.  There was nothing he wanted more than to spend the entire day tasting the blasted enchanted candy from her lips.  Muggle or not, he wanted to taste her so badly he ached.  But she was just so _funny when she was disconcerted.  She was so self-possessed all the time; it was so __cute, the way she lost her composure around him._

"Snape gave us a list," he pointed out.  "He's my Head of House, he expects a lot from me."

Hermione was wringing a bit of her robes with her fists.  "Well, yes.  I know that."

He shrugged elegantly.  "So, that's why we're here, isn't it?"

She exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes.  "_Apparently."_

Draco slid down to the floor.  "Sit with me," he said, patting the floor next to him invitingly.

Hermione looked at him dubiously.  She crouched down, preparing to sit; but before her cute little butt could touch the floor, he grabbed her wrist, yanked her across his lap, and popped a Lifesaver into her mouth.  Hermione nearly choked, clutching at the front of his robes in surprise.

"Malfoy," she breathed.

"Granger," he smirked, his eyes dancing, "you didn't really think we were going here to study, did you?"

Hermione scowled.  "I hate you."

"I know," he said smugly.  "But I taste good."

She opened her mouth to retort, but Draco captured her lips with his.  "Shut up, Granger."

Hermione wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently.  "It's a Slytherin again," she observed.  She tasted lime, sweet and sharp, mixed with Draco's breath.  It was intoxicating, she thought, clinging to him.

"I said," he breathed, "_shut up, Granger."_

He shifted and started inching his hand up her leg, feeling her shiver.  Deftly he moved her knee so she was straddling him.  He shuddered as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around, like she wanted him to absorb her body into his.  _She tastes so bloody good, he thought frantically, tonguing her with abandon, clutching her face to his.  He could feel her fingers digging into his back, hear her whimpers, and it was making him so hot, he was getting consumed by it and he wanted nothing more than to dance in her heat until he burned to a crisp.  It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough, he needed more, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to know if her body was as sweet as her mouth, as sweet as her skin, as sweet as her tongue, as sweet as her bloody fucking marvelous Muggle candy._

"Granger," he got out against her lips.  He was fumbling with the clasps of her robes and kissing his way down her throat.  Hermione whimpered softly, encouragingly, clutching at his head, her fingers tangling with his silky hair.

He leaned over her, bearing her down to the floor, pushing up her jumper and pulling her shirt from the waistband of her skirt.  He kissed the bared skin, making her jump, making her reach for him, making her moan softly.  He realized, dimly, that there was no candy there at that particular spot that he was frantically kissing and licking like there was no tomorrow, but it tasted too bloody good for him to stop.  He would think about it later.  All he could concentrate on now was the fact that he was inching his way up with his fingers and lips, reveling in the way she was wrapping her legs around him and grinding herself against him.  He placed one hand on her ankle, sliding it up her leg.  _She's so soft, _he marveled.  _How can anyone who looks so hard be so soft?_

"Malfoy," she was saying.

"Granger," he groaned back.

"Malfoy," she repeated insistently.  "Malfoy, I think- someone's coming!"

He smirked and leaned over her again, abandoning his pursuit of her sweet skin.  "Is that a fact?"

She gawped at him, then stifled a smile.  "No, Malfoy," she whispered.  "I mean, someone is coming… here… to this aisle… and fast approaching…"

Draco stifled a curse and pulled her jumper down, fastening her robes hurriedly.  The footsteps were coming closer.  He pulled her to her feet and dragged her into another aisle, smoothing down her hair and patting down her skirt.  Hermione was trying not to giggle.  She knew she should feel mortified that they'd almost gotten caught, but she didn't.  She just felt lighter than she had in ages.  Kissing Draco had been like clinging to an out-of-control broomstick.  Normally she wouldn't even get on a broomstick.  There was something so unnerving about sitting hundreds of feet up in the air with nothing between you and the ground but a thin wooden stick.  Clinging to Draco elicited the same feelings, but somehow they were more exhilarating than frightening.

She smiled up at him giddily.  "Lifesaver before you go?"

Draco looked down at her, surprised.  Her eyes were dancing, her cheeks were red, and her hair was rumpled.  She was easily the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he thought, touching the side of her face gently.  "All right," he agreed.

She held up a little orange Lifesaver.  "Here."

Draco looked at it and wrinkled his nose.  "Ewww, a Weasley," he complained.

She did giggle this time.  "It's not a _Weasley_, Malfoy," she said, laughing.  "It's not that bad, c'mon, taste it."  Draco wondered, wildly, how Hermione looked when she was drunk.  He could hear the blasted intruder's footsteps approaching.

"Hermione?" someone called.

"Bloody hell, it _is_ a Weasley," he complained.

Hermione frowned, then looked resigned.  Draco's heart ached as he saw her reserved mask come over her features.  She shook her head primly and took a step back.  _No, he thought despairingly.  It was like the girl he'd kissed and laughed with had never existed._

"HERMIONE?"  It was Potter this time, Draco could tell.  He was talking in all caps.  

He was running out of time.  Quickly he closed the space between them and kissed her.  "I want to see you again," he said.  When her brow furrowed, he added, "please?"

And then he saw it.  Hermione's eyes gleamed as she gave him a brief kiss goodbye.  "All right," she whispered back.  She drew away, her fingers grazing his palm.  She looked back once as she stepped into the aisles.  "Harry?  Ron?  I'm over here."

Draco retreated into the shadows, looking at the orange Lifesaver she'd left in his hand.  He popped it into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue reflectively.

Hermione had been right.

It wasn't all that bad.

A/N:  Thanks for reviewing!  (And by all means, do continue, lol.)  Hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it.  Hurrah for Flirty!Draco and Coquettish!Hermione!

Oh, and *glomps* to the **Leather and Libraries crew! =)  Especially to the rabid Lifesaver junkies.**


	6. Ain't That a Kick in The Head

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.

Ermm, this gets a bit naughty.  Some of you will probably be verry happy.

Part 6: **Ain't That a Kick in The Head**

_How lucky can one guy be?   
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,   
"Ain't that a kick in the head?"_

Draco was in a good mood.  He was actually grinning as he walked the halls, hardly noticing the little gang of Hufflepuff girls who'd started tailing him again.  When he reached the Slytherin portrait hole, he gave them a roguish wink which he was sure would make their entire day, if not their entire week.  The Hufflepuffs all started getting short of breath and watched eagerly as he hesitated in front of the portrait hole.

Bloody hell, he didn't want to give away the Slytherin password to a bunch of little groupies.  Before you knew it, they would be swarming all over the Slytherins and mistaking Crabbe and Goyle for a jungle gym.

Draco turned around and gave them his winningest smile.

When they had all fainted dead away, he turned back to the portrait hole.  "Rowena Ravenclaw's lace-edged knickers," he said.

The portrait hole swung open.

_* * *_

_The room was completely black,   
I hugged her and she hugged back  
Like the sailor said, quote,   
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"___

Hermione was hardly listening to Harry and Ron prattle on and on about Quidditch.  She trailed behind them, thinking the whole time about Draco's drugging, delicious kisses.  Thankfully, she had no classes until after lunch.  Surely by then the Draco-induced haze that was clouding her mind would have disappeared?

It was only when she reached the Gryffindor common room that she realized that she and Draco had done no research whatsoever.  And that Snape would undoubtedly be asking them for the results of their research.

Hermione realized that showing him the bite marks on her neck would not be the results Snape was expecting.

_* * *_

_My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin',   
my life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful___

Draco was getting ready to go to sleep when a little house elf who was wearing a remarkable amount of scarves approached him.

The elf started talking.

Through the elf's wordy sentences in the first person, he realized that the elf had a note for him.  Draco took it and nodded his dismissal.  _Bloody house elves, he thought as he broke the seal.  _If Granger wants to take up their cause she should just teach them not to talk in the first person all the time.  Who wants to hire little scary pointy eared things who talk like that anyhow?__

Granger.

Draco stopped his silent, mindless rant about house elves and stared at the piece of parchment he held in his hand.  He grinned goofily, or as goofily as the Malfoy code of conduct would allow him, and got under the covers.  He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Hermione's note clutched tightly in his fist.  Not even Crabbe and Goyle's snores could bother him tonight.

* * *

_I've sunshine enough to spread,   
it's just like the fella said  
Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_

Draco was waiting in the Prefect's meeting room several minutes early for the weekly meeting, when Hermione arrived.  He stood up eagerly as she came rushing up to him.

"Malfoy, we don't have an assignment," she wailed, clutching at his robes.

"And whose fault is that?" he smirked, sliding his arms around her.

She gave looked at him worriedly from under her eyelashes.  "That's not funny," she said glumly.  "Snape will kill us."

He shrugged.  "He'll kill _you_, at any rate.  He's quite fond of _me."_

"Malfoy!" she protested.

He grinned at her, tightening his embrace.  "We have about five minutes until the Prefects arrive," he said pointedly.  "Do you really want to spend them talking about Snape?"

_Like the fella once said,   
"Ain't that a kick in the head?"  
Like the sailor said, quote,   
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"_

She wrinkled her nose.  "You just want to snog," she accused.  "Anyway, I don't have any Lifesavers with me."

He tipped her chin up.  "Me either," he said.  "Not that I care."

Hermione disengaged herself from his arms.  "Oh no you don't," she said, her eyes twinkling enough to put Dumbledore to shame.  She poked his chest.  "If you snog me, Malfoy, then you better snog me properly."

He pouted.  "Tease."  She shot him a look, and he threw up his arms in exasperation.  "Fine."

_My head keeps spinnin',   
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin',   
my life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful  
  
_

As the Prefects started filing into the room, Hermione took her seat behind the Head Boy and Head Girl's table.  Draco leaned over her shoulder, ostensibly to look over whatever it was she was writing.  "You owe me one, Granger," he growled.

She looked at him, scowling, but her eyes were dancing.  "Promise?"

He scowled back and gave her an imperceptible nod.

"The meeting is called to order," Hermione intoned formally, addressing the room.

Draco slid into his seat at Hermione's left.  Susan Bones was standing, talking about... bloody hell… hemlines?  Draco rolled his eyes and yawned.

All his attention was on the chestnut haired witch beside him.  He noticed that her left hand was lying quietly on her lap.  His eyes gleamed.  As unobtrusively as possible, he inched his right hand over and entwined his fingers with hers.  Hermione's fingers clutched at him, surprised.  But only for a moment.  She started tugging gently on her hand.  Draco caught it and held it fast, almost laughing at the look of consternation that flitted over her face as she tried desperately to concentrate on poor Susan Bones.

He untangled his fingers from hers and started lightly stroking her palm.  She took a deep breath and shot him a look that clearly said, _pay attention._

He ignored her and leaned back in his chair, still stroking patterns on her palm.  He drew a cloud.  A bunny.  A Lifesaver.  A Potter Stinks badge.  He wrote the lyrics to Weasley Is Our King.  The meeting went on for another hour.  Ernie McMillan was talking now, and Draco wanted to make sure that the Head Girl was not paying any attention whatsoever.  He could tell, from the flush on her cheeks that he was succeeding.

Hermione tried desperately to clamp her hand shut on those seductive fingers, but Draco could wiggle them out of her hold no matter how hard she tried to stop him.  Her breathing grew rapid as he teased her sensitive palm.  Sensation was running up her arm, and suddenly all she wanted to do was fling him on the table and snog him senseless.  

Finally, the meeting from hell was over.  The Prefects left, _all single bloody one of them, and about time, Draco thought.  Weasley and his little sister lingered, obviously waiting for Hermione, but she waved them away.  "I have to discuss something with Malfoy," she explained._

Weasley looked dejected as he trudged out of the room, Draco noted smugly.  _Honestly, the bloody git should just stop wearing his heart on his sleeve.  It's obvious to the whole school that he's panting after Granger.  Well boo bloody hoo for him, he thought possessively as Hermione stood and forced him to stand by yanking on the front of his robes._

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," she breathed, whether in consternation or because she was just very extremely turned on, he didn't know.

"You're really sexy when you curse," Draco said.  "May I have my kiss now?"

Hermione's lips twitched.  "You bloody bastard," she said, flinging her arms around him.  "I _told you I didn't have any candy."_

"Are you sure?"  Draco swooped down and captured her lips.  He gave a muffled groan as she twined her legs around his hips.  He staggered, finally managing to prop her up on the Head Boy and Head Girl's table.  "How do I know you're not hiding them under your clothes?"

Her eyes widened in shock, and, he noted smugly, excitement.  "Malfoy!"

He cast a locking charm on the doors and slid his hand up her leg, kissing her hungrily.  "Where are they, Granger?" he breathed, inching his knowing fingers up her skirt.

"Are you feeling me up, Malfoy?" she asked primly.

"You bet your little Muggle ass I am," he said cockily, stroking the inside of her thigh with the back of his finger.

Hermione whimpered and held on tightly to his neck as his fingers gently stroked the dampening cotton between her legs.  He kissed her neck hungrily, breathing in her sweet scent.  "You smell so good," he said, teasing her earlobe with his tongue.  Her legs tightened around him as he inched his finger under the lacy border.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's lace-edged knickers," he whispered, amused, against her neck.

She looked at him confusedly.  "What?"

He raised his eyebrow at her.  "Who would have thought the Head Girl would have such naughty underwear?"

She blushed to the roots of her hair.  Draco chuckled and seized her mouth in another kiss, lazily tangling his tongue with hers.

"Are they here, I wonder," he drawled as his finger slid home.  Hermione's breath left her lips in a strangled moan.  "Mmm, they're not here…or here… where are they, Hermione?" he whispered against her temple, enjoying the feel of her quivering in his arms.

"Draco," she pleaded.

"Where are they, Granger?" he insisted, sliding his lips down her body as he lay her on the table.  "Tell me where I can find them."  He gently pulled her knickers down with his teeth, enjoying the sight of her writhing for him.

"Draco… please," she wailed.

Draco flung her legs over his shoulder and started feasting.  "Mmm, a Gryffindor," he said in satisfaction.

Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair, almost crying.  "_Malfoy," she begged._

Draco kept licking and probing her crevice with his clever tongue.  "Where are they, Granger?" he repeated.  "Where are they? Show me, Granger.  Show me," he breathed.

Suddenly Hermione's legs stiffened, her breath leaving her lips in a keening wail.  Draco inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent of her arousal.  He kissed her there, gently, before gently pulling her into his arms.  She was too weak to do anything but lean her head tiredly against his chest.  He sat in the Head Boy's chair and cuddled her close, stroking her back soothingly and rearranging her rumpled clothing as she tried to get her breath back.

"I-" she gasped. "I told you I didn't have them."

He kissed her lightly.  "So I see.  My apologies, Granger."

She traced his lips lightly with her finger.  "I do admire your persistence though," she said with a smirk.

Draco laughed out loud, relishing the feeling of her in his arms.  Long minutes later, she untangled herself from his arms.  "I have to get to class," she said reluctantly.

"Not even going to kiss me goodbye?" he pouted.

She smiled knowingly as she paused, her hand on the doorframe.  "Tell you what, Malfoy," she said.  "Let me go to class, and later we'll meet up you can play Find the Lifesaver all you want."

She laughed as his entire countenance brightened at the thought.

_She's tellin' me we'll be wed,   
she's picked out a king-size bed___

_I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick  
Tell me quick oh, ain't love a kick?  
Tell me quick ain't love a kick in the head?_

A/N:  Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!  I have to admit I wrote this chapter all in one sitting, sustained by one cup of terribly strong coffee.  I have no idea if it's just one long ramble so please tell me what I just did, lol.  By the way, I've been listening to this song the whole day and I find it just so terribly cute.  It's the Robbie Williams version, if you're curious.

*Passes out Lifesavers to all*

*Waves to L&L crew*


	7. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.  Then I would buy him his very own Hermione. *grins*

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.  

Part 7: Hogsmeade

"You look like the cat that's just eaten the canary," Pansy observed.

Draco nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, thinking about _what he'd just eaten.  He schooled his features into his usual sneer.  "I was thinking of… Hogsmeade weekend," he improvised hastily._

Pansy looked at him narrowly.  Draco could tell she wasn't buying it.  Since when had he ever been excited about Hogsmeade weekend, anyway?

"There's a new broom out," he explained.  _That's more like it, Malfoy._

Pansy shrugged and went back to eating her dinner.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, pretending to sip his juice.  Hermione was positively glowing, talking nonstop about something.  He thought he saw her lips shape the words "house elf."  Weasley looked absolutely entranced.  Draco frowned.  He felt the irrational urge to march over and rip his eyes out.

Draco realized that he _was _looking forward to Hogsmeade weekend.  And he wanted, more than anything, to spend it with Hermione Granger.

*

Hermione hurried after Harry and Ron.  She could barely keep up with their long legged strides anymore.  Around them, the Hogwarts students who were allowed to go into Hogsmeade bustled about.

She stood on tiptoe and finally saw them in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.  She rolled her eyes.  _Figures,_ she thought.

A hand clamped down firmly on her arm and pulled her into a small alley next to Gladrags Wizard Wear.  Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she tasted a faint hint of pineapple.

"Pineapple, yum," she whispered happily.

He grinned down at her.  "Or, um, coconut?"

She kissed him again.  "Umm.  No, that's definitely pineapple."

Many minutes later, he cupped her face in his warm hands and kissed the tip of her nose.  "You'd better go, they'll miss you," he said reluctantly.

She rolled her eyes.  "They're looking at brooms," she said.  "There's a new one out.  One wonders why one is not looking," she added pointedly.

"One could, if one is curious," he said.  "One could deduce that one would rather be snogging one in a deserted alleyway."

"One could," she agreed, burrowing her face into his chest.

"One wonders," he drawled, "if one is just going to let a pineapple Lifesaver go to waste."

"One would be foolish to let such a treasure go to waste," she said, raising her lips to his.

He gave her a quick kiss.  "One is most reluctant, but one will be missed," he said.  At the disappointed look in her eyes, he added, "I meant you, you silly idiot."  He turned her around and gave her a little pat on the rear to get her going.  "Go on, now."

She gave him a disgruntled look.  "You make me sound like a faithful terrier."  At his confused look, she added, "it's a muggle pet- oh, never mind."

When she had almost reached the mouth of the alleyway, she stopped.  "I wish I could spend today with you," she said wistfully.  She knew it was impossible.

Draco went and stood very close to her back.  "You will," he said firmly.  "I promise."

Hermione turned and looked at him curiously.  "Wha-"

"Go on," he said, nodding in the general direction of her friends.

She stared at him curiously, but did not say anything.  Without a backward glance, she walked off towards Ron and Harry, who were already looking for her.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded.

"Posting a letter to Viktor," she lied automatically.

Ron scowled.  Hermione didn't notice.  She was lost in her thoughts.  What had Draco meant?

"Honeydukes?" Harry suggested.  Ron agreed happily, and Hermione trailed off behind them.  She smiled to herself as they entered the candy shop.  The first time she'd been there, in her Third Year, she had been fascinated by the wide array of sweets.  But nothing in the shop could tempt her, not after she'd spent the last few days tasting the best candy in the world from the lips of the handsomest boy in school.  _And the snarkiest, _she thought.  _Definitely the snarkiest.___

She almost laughed at how idiotic her thoughts were.  

"How 'bout we meet up in fifteen minutes?" Ron suggested.  

Hermione nodded.  She thought she'd seen a blonde head out of the corner of her eye, and turned instinctively.  Draco nodded coolly at her and disappeared into one of the rows.  Hermione looked around.  Harry and Ron were busy by the chocolate frogs.  She darted into the row that Draco had disappeared into and spent the rest of her fifteen minutes snogging him by the Toothflossing Stringmints (which, thankfully, no one wanted to buy that day).  Draco's hand had just snaked itself into the front of her robes when Harry and Ron came looking.  Draco cursed and gave her a surreptitious caress before drawing away, kissing her palm.

After they'd paid for their sweets, Ron suggested some butterbeer.  Harry agreed happily and led the way to the Three Broomsticks.  It was packed; they stood in the doorway looking for a table.

"Look, there's Ginny and Luna," Harry pointed out.  He started forging his way through the crowd.  Ron and Hermione followed in his wake, Hermione bringing up the rear.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand clasp hers.  She stiffened and looked behind her.  It was Draco.  She felt a twinge of panic.  He was holding her hand.  In public.  In the Three Broomsticks, where anyone could see them!  He quirked his brow at her as she tried to pull her hand free.

"Let go," she mouthed.

"No one noticed," he mouthed back.

Hermione started.  It was true.  The place was so packed, and their robes so voluminous, that no once noticed a thing.  She smiled, and twined her fingers through his, still following Ron.

They reached Ginny and Luna's table.  Hermione reluctantly let go of Draco's fingers.  He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and let go.

As they sat, Draco snarled at the Third Years sitting at the next table.  Intimidated, they stood and ran away.  He took the seat nearest to Hermione and motioned to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise.  "Oy," he called.  "I found us a table!"

Ginny muttered under her breath.  Luna looked dreamily over at them.  "Oh, it's Malfoy," she said.  "Do you know, I think he fancies you, Hermione."

Draco stifled a laugh.  Hermione was stuttering.  "What?" she choked out.

"Don't talk so loud, he'll hear you," Ginny warned.  

"That's ridiculous," Hermione added, panicked.

Luna turned her dreamy stare on Hermione.  "He's obviously drawn to you," she said.  "And you to him.  Like opposite poles of a magnet," she added shrewdly.

"Granger," Draco breathed, leaning over Hermione's shoulder.  "I didn't know you cared."

"Shut up, ferret," Hermione shot back, trying not to laugh.

"GO AWAY, MALFOY," Harry demanded.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "Let's just get some butterbeer, shall we?  I've been wanting some all day."  He rose to his feet, knocking his chair into Draco's shoulder.  Draco scowled.  Luna jumped up and smiled widely.  "I'll help you, Ronald," she offered.  Ron shrugged and motioned for her to follow, muttering all the while about bloody Slytherins.

Draco scooted his chair closer to Hermione's.  "Bloody crowded in here," he said loudly as his fellow Slytherins took seats at the table.  He reached behind him for Hermione's hand, almost smiling when he encountered her hand already there, searching for his.

_You learn fast, Granger, _he thought smugly.

Hermione chattered loudly with her friends.  Her cheeks were glowing.  More than one person in the room noticed.  Ginny smiled at her.  "You look really lovely today, Hermione."

She laughed.  "Must have been something I ate."

Draco's lips twitched.  He leaned back in his chair, feeling her hair brush the back of his neck.  This was the best date he'd ever had.

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews.  Especially you guys who keep coming back and reading and reviewing some more!  You know who you are. *smiles*

For some reason I really wanted to write a chapter where Draco and Hermione hold hands.  So here you go.

Some of this dialogue is inspired by wolf language from the Belgariad by David Eddings.  ("One could, if one is curious.")


	8. Hermione Granger, Quidditch Distraction

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would. 

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too.  

Part 8:  Hermione Granger, Quidditch Distraction

Hermione was twining her fingers with Draco's, feeling very content.  She and Draco had stayed behind after the prefect's meeting again.  After engaging in some delicious kissing, she'd settled down on his lap and yawned, leafing through her notes while Draco tried to complete his Arithmancy homework.

She watched the brisk strokes of his quill on the parchment.  "You think very fast," she observed.

"I have to, don't I, if I'm to keep up with you?" he said absently, still scribbling.

Hermione stuck her nose in his neck and inhaled deeply.  She felt him smile against her temple.  "Not fair," he accused.  "Just because you've got all your homework done-"

She gave him the most innocent of looks.  "I was just smelling you," she said.  "You smell nice," she informed him.

He smiled.  "That's good to know, Granger, but _will you please let me finish my homework_."

She grinned.  "All right.  Since you asked me very politely."

He kissed her nose.  "Not that I wouldn't want to engage in a little extracurricular activities with you," he said, a little breathlessly as her hand snaked into his robes, "but I have to finish this.  We've got early morning Quidditch practice tomorrow," he added.  "And a match against your House, I might add."

She didn't answer.  Draco looked down and found that she was asleep.  He twined his fingers tightly around hers, shifted her to a more comfortable position on his lap, and tried his best to complete his Arithmancy homework, which seemed doubly hard when you had your delectable girlfriend sitting on your lap.

Draco's hand stilled, wondering when he had started to think of Hermione Granger as his _girlfriend_.  Then she snored softly, and he smiled.  He had it so _bad._

* * *

Hermione was grumpy at breakfast.  After she'd woken up the night before, Draco having finishing his assignment, he had gleefully informed her that she snored.  "I do not!" she'd wailed.  "Yes you do," he'd countered gleefully.  "I hope you lose the bloody match!" she'd sulked.  "Ah, well, pigs might fly" he'd replied, but there was a cold edge to his voice.  She had realized that she had touched a nerve and laid a hand on his arm.  She'd apologized, saying that she hadn't meant it, and he'd nodded.  But he'd only given her the briefest of kisses, and with nary a Lifesaver.

She saw the Slytherin team come into the room, their hair wet from the showers.  They were very calm, and looked like they were mentally psyching themselves up for the match that afternoon.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny noticed the Slytherins too.  "They're done with the pitch," Ron observed.  Harry was wolfing down his food.

Hermione smiled wryly.  "I guess you're going to spend the entire day practicing and strategizing," she said.

Ginny grinned.  "You still miss sitting with us?"

"Well, once Luna sat with me and her hat tried to bite me," Hermione said plaintively.

Harry and Ron guffawed.  They gulped down the rest of their pumpkin juice and jumped up from the table, talking loudly about sloth gripped thingies and Wonsky faints or whatever they were called.  Ginny rolled her eyes and patted her mouth with a napkin.  "Those two," she said, her eyes lingering on Harry's lean form.  Hermione suppressed a smile.  "Good luck, then," she said.

She looked down at her oatmeal and sighed, resigned to a whole day of preparing, talking, living, and breathing Quidditch.  Not only from her friends, but her boyfriend.

Her hand stilled.  When had she started thinking of Draco Malfoy as her _boyfriend_?  She looked up, and saw him run his hand irritably through his damp hair.  He met her gaze, his lips quirking slightly.  Hermione felt an answering smile tug at her lips.  She looked down quickly, hoping no one had noticed.  _I've got it so _bad_, she thought._

From the Ravenclaw table, Luna Lovegood sipped her pumpkin juice and nodded thoughtfully to herself.  She had been right.  Was everyone else blind?

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione saw Luna's lion hat in the crowd and veered away hastily.  She gave a sigh of relief as the other girl made her way up into the Ravenclaw stands.

Neville waved her over.  Hermione took the seat next to him.  "Thanks for saving me a seat, Neville," she said gratefully.

The crowd started cheering.  Zacharias Smith, the snarkiest commentator ever to inherit Lee Jordan's throne, was commentating loudly on the match.  Hermione held her breath as the Slytherins flew out in breathtaking precision, circling above the pitch.  Then a large roar filled the stadium as the Gryffindors flew out.  She yelled loudly and stamped her feet, and hoped that the blond boy who was concentrating fiercely as he hovered over the pitch would know she was cheering for him.

The match started, as usual, with the ferocity of a thousand suns.  Hovering above the battle were Harry and Draco, seemingly oblivious to the carnage going on below.

"Well _that was a stupid move if I ever saw one," drawled Zacharias.  "Ten-nil, Gryffindor.  Oy!  Wake up, keeper!"_

Hermione saw Draco's eyebrows knit together annoyedly.  He scanned the stadium carefully, looking cool and calm.  Hermione's heart was in her throat.  She see the pressure mounting on him, and suddenly, desperately, she wanted them to win.

Slowly, she brought out the chain that held her Time Turner.  The sun glinted off the bright gold hourglass.  The seekers' heads whipped toward her.  When Harry saw that it was the Time Turner, he frowned and looked away.  Draco looked annoyed, but before he could turn away, Hermione gathered up her courage and mouthed two words.

He looked dumbstruck.  A pale flush crept up his cheeks and he looked away.  Hermione's heart was pounding as she tucked the Time Turner back into her robes.  Draco was scanning the pitch, looking much calmer.  He looked like he knew a big juicy secret, and she thought she knew what it was.

Draco suddenly burst into action.  She held her breath as he started diving towards the pitch.  Harry dove after him.  They pulled out of their dives just a foot off the pitch, causing more than one female heart to stop beating.

"Oh, bloody hell, there's no snitch, Malfoy's faking," Zacharias complained.  "Stop showing off, Malfoy.  You just want all the girls to throw their knickers at you."

Hermione pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.  Neville was chuckling.

Draco was now riding circles around Harry.  Annoyed, Harry started circling along with him.

"Now Potter's in the act," Zacharias observed.  "Doing the cloak-billowing-in-the-wind thing, I see."

Harry shot him an annoyed look, and Hermione could hear Professor McGonagall saying "Mr. Smith!  _Really!"_

"Sorry, Professor," Zacharias said, not sounding sorry at all.  "Oh, hey, look, another lousy save by the Slytherin keeper.  Bloody hell, man.  You know you're going to lose, at least try to make it respectable!  Chin up!  There's the lad," he drawled as the Slytherin keeper shot him a dirty look.

Suddenly, a flurry of yells.

"Crabbe!  To Potter!"

_THWACK!_

"Argh!"

"Harry!  Harry!"

"Bloody-"

"Are you all right, mate?"

"MALFOY!"  For Draco was soaring higher.  Harry, shaking his head dizzily, shot up after him.  Draco was nearly vertical, holding on tightly to his broomstick with his legs and one arm.  The other hand was outstretched, reaching for the Snitch.  Harry was gaining, gaining… Hermione clutched her scarf tightly.  "Oh, please," she whispered.

Harry shot up ahead of Draco.  He was close, so close… A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as the Snitch suddenly made one of its insane, irrational, bizarre changes of direction, and it suddenly, amazingly, wonderfully, smacked straight into Draco's outstretched hand.

A triumphant roar rose from the Slytherin stands.

"I don't believe it," Zacharias yelled. "Even the Snitch fancies Malfoy!  Slytherin wins, 150-20!"

Hermione shrieked.  Around her, the Gryffindors were moaning loudly.  She decided that no one noticed.

"I can't believe they won," she babbled shrilly to Neville.  "I'm going down there to-" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the crowd as she made her way through the disappointed Gryffindors.

She made her way down to the pitch faster than she ever had.  She didn't know what excuse she'd make up when she got there, she just… she needed… she had to see him…

She burst into the corridor that led to the changing rooms.  The Gryffindors were already there, looking dejected.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said glumly.  Ron looked like his best friend had moved to Africa and was never planning to write, ever.

Hermione stopped, panting.  "You guys- you guys, I'm so sorry," she said.

Harry shot her a look.  She remembered, guiltily, distracting him with the Time Turner when she'd tried to get Draco's attention.  "Harry-"

He smiled, but it seemed forced.  "You win some, you lose some," he said.  "I just wish it didn't have to be to _them_," he added, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at the jubilant Slytherins.

Hermione's eyes snapped to Draco's face, flushed with happiness.  He looked up then and met her gaze, his eyes gleaming happily.  She gave him the tiniest of smiles, checking if any of the Gryffindors had noticed.  None of them had.  Thank goodness Harry and Ron were so thick, she thought, relieved.

"Well, well," Draco drawled, approaching the Gryffindors, his team mates grinning widely behind him.  "The proud and mighty lion has met its match finally, hmm?"

"You got lucky, Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"Let him gloat, Ron," Hermione said loudly.  "They had to wait seven years to win a match against Gryffindor, of course they're excited."

"Ah, Granger," Draco said.  "Were those your knickers I saw flying off the pitch at me?" he added suggestively.

Hermione felt her own knickers grow damp at the look in his eyes, but before she could say anything, Ron had launched himself at Draco.  Harry wasn't far behind, no doubt venting his rage at the missed catch.

"Harry!  Ron!  _Draco!  Stop!" Hermione yelled.  The Gryffindors managed to get a hold on Harry's arms.  Ron was still coming at Draco.  Hermione got between them.  "Ron, stop!" she yelled._

But Ron didn't have time to draw back his hand.  His fist collided with Hermione's cheekbone.  She let out a cry of dismay, spinning around from the force of the blow.  She felt herself being caught by a pair of strong arms.

Surprised, Draco clutched at her, his heart pounding.  He looked down and saw the red imprint on her cheek.  He growled and started for Ron, who was too shocked to move.

"Malfoy, no," Hermione pleaded.

He felt her friends' hands reaching for her, taking her from him.  His arms had never felt so empty.  He heard Weasley apologizing frantically and took deep breaths, fighting the rage that was coursing through his veins.  He wanted nothing more but to take Weasley and drown him in the lake, but not before beating him to a bloody pulp.

Dimly, he recalled showering and returning to his common room, being greeted by triumphant cheers.  He sat in a corner, knowing he should be enjoying this.  It was his moment.  It was the Slytherins' moment.  _We beat the bloody Gryffindors, Draco thought, __but all I can think about is her._

He fought down his murderous urges and told Crabbe and Goyle he was going to the Hospital Wing for a sleeping draught.

Draco made his way down the cool corridors, hoping she'd still be there.  He had no idea where to look for her at this hour; it wasn't like he could go strolling into the Gryffindor common room.

Luck was on his side again, today.  He entered the infirmary and saw her lying on one of the beds, reading.  Alone.

She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled.

He had no idea how he'd gotten to her side, but the next thing he knew, he was holding her face gently in his hands and kissing her.  "Bloody hell, Granger," he whispered, "you sure know how to rain on a guy's parade."

She grinned tearily.  "I didn't mean to rain on your parade."  She stroked his hair back.  "I was so proud," she told him.

Draco touched her bruise gently with his fingertips.  "Does it hurt?"

She made a face.  "It's not as bad as it looks.  Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay here a while, get away from the probable violence in the common room."  She grinned, quirking an eyebrow at him.  "Also, I was hoping you'd drop by so I played it up for all I was worth."

 "I knew you couldn't resist me," he gloated.

She rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, because you're so sweet and nice and _humble._"

He tipped her chin up.  "You want me.  And I know it."  He paused.  "What you said… when you brought out that big ridiculous hourglass of yours… it's not a Time Turner, is it?" he realized.

"Yes, it's a Time Turner," she said.  Draco's eyes opened wide.  She slapped him on the arm.  "You were saying?" she prodded.

"Hey, that's my seeking arm," he complained.

"Oh, it's your _seeking _arm now, is it," she said, grinning.

He ignored her.  "Never mind that.  What was that you said to me?" he asked, almost shyly.

She smiled gently into his eyes.  "Olive juice," she said.

He looked confused and adorable.  "What?"

She covered his ears with her hands.  "Olive juice," she said again.

He finally got it.  He grabbed her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Olive juice too," he breathed.  "How about a coconut kiss?"

She gave him a chiding look.  "I'm laid up in a hospital bed, and all you can think of is snogging?"

He shrugged.  "I'm a teenage boy, and you just told me you loved me.  What do you think?"

She kissed him on the forehead and giggled lightly as he nipped at her neck.  "Madam Pomfrey's coming back any second," she told him regretfully.

He sighed.  "Fine."  He brushed her hair away from her temple.  "I just came to see if you were all right."

She beamed at him.  "Now I am."

He kissed her hand gently.  "I should probably be going before I do all sorts of unmentionable things to your defenseless person."

She smiled.  "See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

A/N:  Thank you, thank you so much for reviewing!  I get so happy when I read reviews about making people smile.  I think I was probably a clown in another life.  Lol.  Oh and no, this is not the end.  More to come!

Oh, and I'm terrible at writing Quidditch.  So sorry to all you Quidditch purists but I really don't have any idea what the "Wonsky faint thingy" is either. *grins*

L&L crew, you probably recognize the title. *glomps* to you all!

Oh, and the olive juice thing… when you say olive juice, it looks like "I love you."  I got this from the movie _The Other Sister.  Cute, isn't it? =)  Yeah I'm in a sappy mood…_


	9. Hey Jealousy

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would. 

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too. 

Part 9:  Hey Jealousy

Hermione decided to spend the night in the infirmary.  She woke up with a sappy smile on her lips, stretching luxuriously.  Madam Pomfrey looked approvingly at her and shooed her down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Most of the Gryffindors were already there.  Ron stood up quickly when he saw her, his face twisting.  "Does it hurt?" he asked, and Hermione was irresistibly reminded of another boy who'd asked the same question.

"Nope," she said brightly.  "Madam Pomfrey put a poultice on it, it's hardly swollen anymore, see?"

"It looks terrible," he said.

"Thanks a bunch, Ron," she said dryly.

"Not that you don't look… I mean… it doesn't… I mean you look fine," he stuttered.

"That's good to know," Hermione said, taking the seat next to him and Harry.  She bit into a piece of toast enthusiastically.

"Hey, wanna go out to the lake?"  Ron blurted.

No one answered.

"Hermione?" he prodded.

She chewed slowly, her eyes darting to the other side of the Great Hall.  "Oh!  Well.  Sure," she said.  "Let us finish our breakfast first, right Harry?"

He started.  "Um, no," he said, then cringed inwardly.  "I mean… you guys go ahead."

"Oh," she said, looking knowingly at Ginny for some reason.  "Well, let me finish my breakfast," she said.  "It's a nice day, I'd like to get some sun."

The doors opened, and Draco stepped in, followed by his cronies.  Harry scowled.

"Well, if it isn't the new Quidditch hero," he said.

Hermione shot him a look.  "That's all water under the bridge.  Just practice harder, you'll beat them next time," she reassured him, feeling a pang of guilt.

Harry and Ron started talking loudly about the match.  Hermione rolled her eyes and kept munching.  Surreptitiously, she glanced over at the other side of the hall.  Draco was wolfing down his food.  He shot her a knowing glance.  Hermione's hand trembled as she shoved a bite of toast in her mouth and licked the butter off her lips.  His eyes darkened as he stared at her mouth.  Then Goyle (or was it Crabbe?) asked him something, and he had to shake his head to clear it.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she said, startled.

"The lake?"

"Oh." She paused.  "Well, I guess I'm done."

Draco watched her eat her toast from across the Great Hall.  She slathered on too much butter and nibbled away at the edges, licking the crumbs from her lips.  His stomach did a funny flip, watching her little pink tongue darting out to catch the wayward crumbs.  He loved just looking at her sometimes, even without her noticing.

She dabbed her mouth with a napkin and stood up.  Weasel King stood up with her, looking excited and nervous all at once.  He saw him and Potty exchange significant looks.  Draco felt himself go very still.  His hand clenched involuntarily.  His lovely thoughts of beating Weasel King to a pulp took on more gigantic proportions, involving some sharp needles and some very dull knives.

When they reached the doors, Weasel King tried to hold the door open for her.  Hermione gave him a puzzled look and swept past.  Draco glanced back at the Gryffindor table.  Potty and the girl Weasel were looking after them proudly like they were kindergartners on their first day of school.

Draco gobbled down his breakfast and stood.  Crabbe and Goyle, looking resigned, followed suit.  Draco hurried to the doors and saw a Hermione and Ron exit the castle and head for the grounds.  He tailed them determinedly to the lake.  They took seats on a boulder by the shore.  Hermione rolled up her sleeves and tipped her head back, trying to get some sun, while Ron gaped at her.

Waving absently to the Giant Squid, Draco plopped down under a nearby tree, not caring about grass stains.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it," Ron said casually.

Draco couldn't believe his ears.  The Weasel King was about to make his move!  On _his girlfriend!_

Hermione smiled.  "It is," she said dreamily, thinking of Draco.  Ron took the smile as a hopeful sign and being the Gryffindor he was, plunged on without some semblance of a plan.

"I'm sorry about your eye," he said.

"I told you, it's fine," she replied, wondering where Draco was.  "You didn't mean it."

"I mean, I wouldn't… hurt you," Ron stammered.  "Not for anything."  Draco felt his blood boil.  That was before Ron took Hermione's hand and she gave him a perplexed frown.

Draco surged to his feet.  "How romantic," he drawled.

Hermione snatched her hand away.  "Malfoy," she said.

"Granger," he nodded, walking away.

Hermione twisted her head to look at him.  "Merlin," she whispered.

"Don't mind him, he's a prat," Ron said, taking her hand again.

She pulled it away again and stood.  "Where's Harry and Ginny with my books, do you think?"

Ron ran a trembling hand through his hair.  "I… I don't know.  I'll go check," he stuttered, all but running towards the castle.

Hermione's heart was pounding.  She ran towards the castle, up the stairs, and skidded into the Library.  Draco loved staying in the Library as much as she did, it was the most logical place to look.  It was deserted that early in the morning.

She greeted Madam Pince and slowly walked around the shelves, searching for a sulky platinum blonde head.  She found him at the Potions reference section where they'd kissed all those weeks ago when Snape had sent them out of his class.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

He looked at her.  "Granger.  Why aren't you at the lake with Weasel King," he said, sounding hurt even to his ears.

"I sent him away," she said gently.

He looked at her, looking so vulnerable that she went over and wrapped her arms around him.  "Olive juice," she whispered.

"I hate feeling like this," he said.  "I _hate _it."

She placed her palm on his cheek and turned his face to look at her.  "I know," she said.

He gripped her tightly.  "You're _mine_."

She kissed him softly.  "You know that."

He sighed into her hair.  "I just… I hate it.  I hate that they get to think they own you.  I hate it that they don't know."

She caught her breath.  "Would you have them know?"

"Would _you_?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears.  "They're my dearest friends, Draco.  And it hurts keeping this from them.  But I… I love you," she said.  "And… and if telling them means I can't keep you, then I don't want to tell them," she babbled.

He kissed her temple gently.  "I want to be with you… all the time."

She shivered.  "I know… and it's hard," she admitted.  "But you're the one I want, not Ron, not anybody."

He nuzzled her neck gently.  "I better be," he said.

Hermione's heart was thudding.  Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless.  She traced his lips with her finger and smiled when he nipped at it.

"Why, Miss Granger," he drawled silkily.  "Something on your mind?"

She slipped a green Lifesaver in her mouth and raised her eyebrows suggestively.  "I'll give ten points to Slytherin if you can guess what it is."

Draco eyed her amusedly, then reached into his pocket and popped a red Lifesaver into his mouth.  "En garde, then."  He lowered his head and captured her mouth with his.

Hermione muffled a moan and twined her fingers around his neck.  Her tongue dueled with his, tasting the mingled flavors the two candies.  She clutched at his shirt, willing it off him so she could touch him.  Draco pulled away and shrugged off his jumper.  When he pulled it over his head, he saw her pause, her lips pursed in a little red O.

She stared at his tousled hair… and his _body.  _Dear Merlin._ She held on to one of the shelves for support.  "God you're hot," she said._

Draco dragged her back into his arms.  "I love it when you talk dirty to me," he purred.  Their mouths met again.  Her foot inched up his leg until it was wrapped around his hip, making him gasp.

Draco felt his blood rushing in his ears as he tongued her frantically, tasting cherry, then lime, then Hermione, an intoxicating mix that was making all his senses whirl.  His hand moved tentatively down her throat and started undoing the buttons on her shirt.  Hermione whimpered softly as his mouth followed.  His lips quirked in satisfaction as he nuzzled the skin between her breasts.

"Oh, please," she whispered.

"Please what?" he drawled against her skin.  "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Miss Granger."

A/N:  Aha. Ahahahahaha.  *ducks flying tomatoes* I'm sorry for the evil cliffie.  I'm not posting up the next chapter until all the windows in my house are steamed up and I write a snogging scene to end all snogging (or shagging? Ooooh!) scenes.  So there.  Heh.  Heh.

*Glomps* to all my loffly reviewers.


	10. Just Snogging, Really

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would. 

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too. 

*fans self* My thanks to Michael Buble's _Fever_, absolutely perfect for writing snogging scenes to.  Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to douse myself with cold water.

Part 10:  Just… Snogging, Really

"Please what?" he drawled against her skin.  "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Miss Granger."

Hermione yanked Draco's head up and kissed him.  "You're a tease, Malfoy," she said, her fingers scrabbling for his belt buckle.

"_I'm a tease?" he ground out, almost choking on the Lifesaver in his mouth.  "Hermione…"_

"Shut up, Malfoy," she said, grinning against his lips.

"As you wish," he said agreeably, nibbling at her lower lip.  She ran her hand up his back, making him shiver.  "Granger," he gasped.  She was still fumbling with his belt buckle with her inquisitive fingers, and he was pretty sure his knees were going to buckle at any minute.

"I said," she said triumphantly, finally getting his belt off, "_shut up, Malfoy."_

"Plagiarist," he hissed against her neck as her hand dove into his boxers.

"Oh you know me," she said.  "I like to collect quotes and… other useful things…" her eyes gleamed at Draco's pained expression.  "Why, Mr. Malfoy!  What do we have here?"

"It's not a ferret plushie, I'll tell you that," he ground out, desperately wondering how she'd turned the tables on him.  His pants were around his ankles and the Head Girl had her hand down his underwear.  Draco whimpered, certain he'd died and this was some sort of Playwizard heaven.

"Mmmm, I'd have to agree," she said.  "This is _not _a ferret plushie."

"Too hard?" he tried to quip, but it came out more like a squeak.

"Too long," she said, moving her hand.

"Bloody hell, Granger," he gasped.  "Oh Merlin…" He could do nothing but clutch at her, bury his face in her neck, and pray that he died soon.

"That's what you get for being a tease," she said.

He felt his blood pounding through his veins.  "Granger, stop…" He had to get control… now… he leaned down and planted fervent kisses over her breasts.  Hermione's hand jerked, but kept moving.  He planted his mouth back on hers and backed her up against the nearest bookshelf.  She reached up and grasped the shelves with her hand.

"Draco," she said.

"Hermione," he whispered, unbuttoning her blouse, ever so slowly, flicking each inch of exposed skin with his tongue.  She bit her lip and tried not to make a sound.

_Yes_, Draco thought.  He slid her shirt off her shoulders.  His hand was trembling, he realized, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Baby," he said fervently, burying his face in the valley between her breasts.  "Do you like this?"  His tongue darted out, licking her through the soft lace of her bra.  He sneaked a glance at her and discovered she was biting her hand to keep from crying out.  He smiled against her skin as her fingers knotted in his hair.  "I guess you do," he said in satisfaction.

Her breath came out it a faint moan.  "Draco," she said.  It sounded like a prayer.

Deftly he unfastened her bra and threw it over his shoulder.  It landed on an old copy of Unusual Potions and Remedies, not that they noticed.  Her back arched, offering him better access.  Draco lapped at her greedily, flicking his tongue over her nipples, running what was left of his green Lifesaver over them.  "Merlin, you taste good," he said, suckling delicately.  He felt her gasp and her hold tighten.

_You're mine, _he thought.  "You're mine," he said aloud.

"Yes," she whispered.  He shuddered and kissed his way down her body, dragging her skirt down so he was kneeling in front of her.  He kissed her through her knickers, feeling her grow damp for him as she sagged against the shelves.  "Olive juice," he said.

With a smothered cry, her knees gave.  She clutched at him as she joined him on the floor.  Draco wrapped his arms around her and slipped his tongue into her mouth, loving the feeling of her breasts crushed against his chest.  She tongued him like there was no tomorrow, like they weren't in a deserted library in the middle of the morning and students were...

Oh, Merlin.

"Baby," he whispered, pulling his lips away from hers.  "Baby, we have to stop."

"No," she said, holding his head in her hands.  "Please, no, I don't want to stop."

"We're in the middle of the library," he said, planting soft kisses in her face.  He didn't want to stop either.

She got a determined look on her face, one that was unmistakably Hermione Granger.  "I'm not leaving until I get what I want," she said.

"And that would be?" he said, amused.

"Dessert.  I never did have any this morning."  And before he could say anything, she shoved him down on the floor and pulled down his boxers.

"Granger," he whimpered as she took him into her mouth.  His eyelids flickered with pleasure as he felt the gentle suction of her mouth on him.  She gathered her hair up in one hand and started doing amazing things with her tongue that he was pretty sure were illegal in several countries.

Draco bit his hand as he came.  She was greedily milking him, swallowing every drop, clutching at his tensed buttocks, suckling and suckling until he was sure he had died.

When he came back to earth, he was cradled in her arms, boneless, tired.  She grinned down at him.

"Someone looks pretty damn pleased with themselves," he noted.

She gave him a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.  "Damn right," she said.  She yawned and cuddled up against him.  Draco realized he was wearing practically nothing.

"Granger," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "we should probably go before someone sees us here."

"You could always hold a book against your lap," she said.

He stifled a laugh.  "Silly girl," he growled.

She drummed her fingers on his chest.  "Please let's not go," she said.

"I wish we could," he said, "but there's a book digging into my ass and I'm terribly afraid a miniature First Year version of Hermione Granger will walk into the Potions section of the library and find more than she bargained for in terms of interesting research."

She grinned, sitting up.  Her hair fell over one shoulder, covering one breast.  Draco felt himself stir, and held a book against his lap.  She smirked.  "Hand over my skirt, will you, Malfoy?"

They spend the next thirty minutes kissing, trying to get their clothes on, and searching desperately for Hermione's bra.  When they found it perched on the high shelf, Draco grinned.  "Accio bra," he drawled, catching the lacy thing in his hand.  "Things you thought you'd never say," he murmured.

"Right along with _oh baby, oh Granger, don't stop, don't stop_?" Hermione inquired innocently.

"Yeah," he said with a grin.  "That too."

When they walked around the shelves, fingers entwined, Luna was leaning against a nearby table.  "Hello, Hermione," she said.  "Ronald was looking for you.  Oh, hello, Malfoy."

A/N:  This chappie is peppered with old Leather & Libraries titles, one-liners, and inside jokes!  Heh heh.  *glomps* to my shipmates.  This is for you guys! *paddles around in the gutter*


	11. One Brief Shining Moment

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would. 

Oh, and who knows who owns Lifesavers?  I'm borrowing them too. 

This takes place after Hermione shoos Ron off at the lake, and while she's *ahem* in the Library with Draco.

Part 11:  One Brief Shining Moment

Ron burst into the Gryffindor common room, his face as red as his hair.  Ginny scrambled off Harry's lap, flushed, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"WHERE ARE HERMIONE'S BOOKS?  YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THEM!"  Ron yelled, sounding like Harry at his finest.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.  "I thought the point was for us to _stay away_, nudge nudge, wink wink," Ginny said dryly.

"Well, she wanted her books," Ron grumbled.

"And you came running up to get them," Harry said.  "Why not just paint a sign on your forehead that says 'I Fancy You, Hermione?'"

Ron scowled.  "She was acting really weird… when I…" He turned an even darker shade of red.  "I, you know…"

"Yes?"  Two pairs of very interested eyes regarded him excitedly.

"Itriedtoyouknowmaybeholdherhandandseehowshetookitandshejustmademegetherbooks," Ron finished miserably.

"Oh," said Harry.

_"Oh," _said Ginny.

"And she was acting really weird, too.  Malfoy came up to us and said something snarky," he said, "and it was like she was afraid of what he thought."

"Well, it's Malfoy," Ginny pointed out reasonably.

"Hermione's never been afraid of Malfoy," Ron muttered.  "Sometimes she even actually agrees with him."

"Not to his face, though," Harry pointed out.

Ginny sat up.  "Hey, remember what Luna said back at the Three Broomsticks?  She said maybe Malfoy fancies Hermione?  And Malfoy said something about Hermione's knickers, you know, at the Quidditch match.  Suppose it's true?"

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"That's utterly ridiculous," Harry said.

"Yeah, and maybe she fancies him back, that's why she didn't want him to see us over at the lake!" Ron said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry said.

"Or! Or!  Remember when she got between me and Malfoy after the match?  Maybe she just didn't want me hitting her boyfriend!  Hahahahahaha!" Ron chortled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione's been going to the Library a lot, maybe they're going there to snog in secret!" Harry said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Ron.

The three Gryffindors clutched their sides, laughing hysterically.

"Ridiculous," Ginny gasped weakly.

"Where are the damn books, anyway?" Ron said.  "She's probably in the Library, I'll go take them to her."

"We'll go with you," Harry offered.

* * *

Luna smiled her dreamy smile.  "Oh, don't you look cute," she said.

Hermione was aware that her fingers were still entwined with Draco's.  She tried to pull away, but he held on tight.  Hermione looked up at her stormy-faced boyfriend and shivered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Luna," Luna said.

"I see.  And what are you doing here?" he added icily.

She shrugged.  "Ronald ran past me, he was getting her books.  He's been looking for Hermione," she said again.  "Are you going out?"

"Yes," said Draco.  "No," said Hermione.  They exchanged glances.

"No," said Draco.  "Yes," said Hermione.

Luna smiled beatifically.  "You make a gorgeous couple," she said approvingly.  "I thought you hated each other, though.  Oh, how lovely.  Just like in the films."

"Films?" Draco was confused. "What's a-"

"It was nice talking to you," Hermione said.  "Bye."  She dragged Draco back behind the shelf.

She was shivering.  Draco wrapped his hands around her.  "What is it, baby?"

"Harry," she whispered.  "And Ron.  Merlin's ghost, Draco."

He tipped up her chin.  "Why are you so afraid of them?  It's not like they're a bunch of fanatic Death Eaters who'll kill you once they find out you went out with a Muggleborn," he said tightly.

Hermione shuddered.  "Don't say that," she whispered.

"It's true," he said.  "Do you know how much I am risking just to be with you?  I love you and I can't stay away.  I'm risking my life, and yours," he said.  "And if that makes me a selfish bastard who just happens to be in love with you, then so be it."

Her lower lip started trembling.  "Draco," she said.

"You say my name," he said, "at the oddest times.  When you utterly forget yourself, you say my name," he told her.

"How could I have ever thought you were a prat," she said softly.

"I _am a prat," he said, gravely insulted.  "If you call me sweet I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I have a plan," she said.

He regarded her warily.  "I don't know about this.  I'm the Slytherin here, why don't we leave the plans up to me?"

She pouted.  "Won't you just listen to my plan?"

He nibbled at her lower lip.  "As long as I can keep doing this."

She smiled against his lips and let him.  "Okay, here's the plan.  Remember my Time Turner?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Draco said, thoroughly preoccupied.

"We can go back in time… and we can warn ourselves not to go out into the Library until Luna goes," she said.

Draco paused.  "What?"

"We go back in time!  For, I don't know, an hour?"

He cleared his throat.  "Miss Granger, perhaps you don't recall what we were doing to each other an hour ago, but I do.  Very vividly.  In full color," he said suggestively.

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair.  "We don't have to… to watch!" she said, shocked and horrified, and, to be honest, a little thrilled.

"You know you want to," he drawled in her ear.  "People think you're the innocent little miss, but I've got your number.  You're a bad, bad girl."

Hermione shivered.  "Does this mean you're going back in time with me?"

Draco made a mental note to revise his letter to Playwizard magazine.  _Dear Playwizard, After the Head Girl proved that she really is the Head Girl, she forced me to go back in time with her and watch.  "Hell, yes," he breathed._

Hermione drew out her Time Turner.  "Ready?" she breathed.  "What we do is we warn them… us… and we all stay out of sight until Luna leaves."

"What are we going to do to pass the time?" Draco deadpanned.  "All four of us… nothing to do…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," she said, kissing him.  She turned over the gold hourglass.

* * *

Hermione was blushing furiously.

"Wow," Draco said appreciatively.  "Look at you."

"Stop watching," she hissed.  She was getting desperately hot for him, but she had to keep an eye out for Luna.  Her incorrigible boyfriend was peering, wide-eyed, at himself, shoving her up against the bookshelves.

Past Draco was feasting on Past Hermione's breasts.  Hermione felt her breathing grow shallower.  The Draco she had with her wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder.  She could feel him hardening against her buttocks.

"Draco," she whispered.  "We have to watch out for Luna!"

Draco captured her lips in his.  "Granger," he whispered, "you are so hot, and now that there are two of you there is no way in hell I'm going to keep my eyes out for that crazy Ravenclaw."

Hermione felt her knees weaken.  "Draco," she said.  "There was a _point _to this little time traveling exercise, remember?"

"I remember what _my_ point was," he said.

"I'm serious!" she wailed softly.  "We can't get caught, Draco.  We can't…" she whispered.

Draco pushed her up against the wall.  "We won't get caught," he said.

"Draco, no," she pleaded softly as his hand crept up her thigh.

"You really mean yes, right?" he asked.

"Well, yes," she grumbled.  "But we have to look out for Luna… _Merlin_," she gasped as he moved his hand.

Draco felt himself grow achingly hard as her moisture coated his fingers.  "You can look over my shoulder," he said.  "I'm busy."

She moved her hips against him.  "I can't… concentrate," she admitted.

He grinned proudly.

"Don't start," she said.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he protested, laughing softly.  She smiled back at him and raised her lips to his.  "If we get caught again…"

"Then there will be six of us!" he breathed excitedly.

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up," she said, winding her arms around his neck.

"You Gryffindors," he said, nibbling.  "You never plan anything thoroughly."

"That's because we're brave and true.  And Dumbledore loves us, so we can get away with anything."

He scowled.  "You have a point there."

She cleared her throat.  "Are you getting distracted?  Because maybe we could just stop and wait for Luna- _ohhhhhhhhhh__," she gasped, clutching at him._

"Hold on," he said amusedly as her head tilted back.  Her lips parted as his fingers did wicked, wicked things.

"Draco," she whimpered into his shoulder, bucking against him.  Draco wrapped his arm around her protectively, stroking her hair with the other.  She clutched him limply.

"Damn you," she said.  "We were here on a mission!"

"That's right, we were," he said.  "Can you stand?"

She scowled at him.  "No."

He smirked.  "Thought so."  He dragged her back behind the book case.

Past Draco and Hermione were gone.

She moaned.  "Oh, Malfoy!  Damn you," she said again, hitting his arm.

"Hey!" he said, laughing.

"It was a perfectly good plan, and you messed it up, you… you…!"

"Get away from her, Malfoy!"

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Something red and furious launched itself at Draco, followed by something black and angry.  Hermione screamed as Harry and Ron launched themselves at Draco.

"Stop!" she cried, trying to pull them off him.  "Stop!"

Someone pulled her back.  "It's okay, Hermione," Ginny was saying.

"No!" she wailed, fumbling for her wand.

"Hermione," Ginny said.

_"Petrificus totalus!"__ Hermione yelled, tears streaming from her eyes._

A/N:  *glomps* L&L crew and other rabid junkies for loving Lifesavers.

Lol.  I really do enjoy writing this fic.  I should really stop reading reviews while I'm at work because they make me grin like a Cheshire cat.  I love making people smile!

So, in honor of the L&L's brand spanking new thread over at FA, here's Chappie 11.  Hope you guys can check us out here.  Come on, in the gutter's fine! 

By the way, the title alludes to Harry, Ron and Ginny's burst of brilliance at the start of the chapter.


	12. Discovered

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

And guess what… someone told me who _does _own Lifesavers. *grins sheepishly*  If I may quote verbatim:

"In 1912, chocolate manufacturer Clarence Crane (Cleveland, Ohio) invented Life Savers as a "summer candy" that could withstand heat better than chocolate. Since the mints looked like miniature life preservers, he called them Life Savers. After registering the trademark, Crane sold the rights to the peppermint candy to Edward Noble for $2,900. Noble created tin-foil wrappers to keep the mints fresh, instead of cardboard rolls. Pep-O-Mint was the first Life Saver flavor. Since then, many different flavors of Life Savers have been produced. The five-flavor roll first appeared in 1935."

Hope you're happy now. *grins wryly*  Anyway, on to the Lifesavers!  (the fic, I mean.)

Part 12.  Discovered

Ginny's arms snapped to her sides as she fell over, stiff as a board.  Hermione whimpered and drew back.  She couldn't believe what she'd done.  "Ginny, I'm so sorry," she whispered, brushing her tear-filled eyes with the back of her hand.  "_Finite-_"

A loud yelp came from the direction of the fighting boys.  Hermione's head snapped up, and she totally forgot about her friend.  "Draco," she whispered.  "Draco!" she repeated loudly, yanking on the back of Harry's robes.

Harry looked behind him irritably.  "Hermione," he said,  "go and call a teacher!"

"No!" she said.  "Harry, stop it!"  She pulled hard, and Harry's legs became tangled with Ron's.  Ron paused in slamming Draco's head against the floor, wondering what it was that had fallen over his foot.  He looked down and saw the petrified form of his sister.  

"Ginny!" he cried, momentarily turning his back on Draco.  That was the only opening Draco needed.  He lifted his arm, took careful aim… and stuck his wand up Ron's nose.  Draco grinned gleefully.  _This is for hitting on my girlfriend, you little-_

"Aaaaaargh!" Ron cried, trying to tear his face away.  Draco tried to get a better angle, but just then Harry took a fistful of his silky blonde hair and _pulled.  _

Draco yowled.  "Watch the hair, Potter!" he yelped, trying to break free.  "Just because you get your hair cut by blindfolded blast-ended skrewts doesn't mean-"

"Aaaah!"  Harry yelled as Hermione jumped on his back.  "Gerroff, gerrofff, Hermione!" he choked out.  "I can't breathe!"  Hermione was dangling off his back, kicking her legs as she tried to get a grip on his neck.  "Oww!" he yelled as she kicked the back of his knee.

"Get off him!"  she yelled.

"Get off _me_!" he grunted.  His fingers lost their hold on Draco's head, and the other boy took the opportunity to kick Ron in the shin.  Ron was practically crying, his fingers clawing for Draco's robes.

Harry fell on top of Ginny, with Hermione on top of him.  She straddled him and held his hands behind his back in a surprisingly strong grasp.  Harry grunted, trying to break free but failing embarrassingly.  (To be honest, he was probably rather enjoying himself.)

Draco, busy with Ron, almost didn't notice; but when he did, his eyes widened.  "Hey!"  He started for Hermione, but Ron took the opportunity to tackle his legs.  Draco went down, with a rabid Weasley clawing and biting at him.  "Hey!" he said, alarmed, as Ron almost took a chunk out of his thigh.  "Get away from me… you… you… POTTER!"  he yelled finally.  "Get your boyfriend off me!"

Harry looked innocently at Draco.  "I can't get up," he said mock-pitifully.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, getting up.  "Harry!  _God!_"

Harry dumped Hermione off his back and went off to join the fray, walking rather awkwardly as he went.  Hermione landed half on Ginny, her arms and legs sprawled all over and her skirt hiked up.  Draco glanced over, distracted, and got punched on the jaw.  Hermione scrambled to her feet and launched herself at Ron's back.

"Get off him!" Draco demanded, trying to break free of Harry's headlock.  He managed to spin himself around, using Potter as a counterweight, and launched the unsuspecting Harry at Ron.  In a smooth move worthy of any Slytherin, he caught Hermione as he let go of Harry, clutching her to him as the two best friends went tumbling down to the ground.

Hermione clutched at Draco's arm, breathing hard.  She looked down at her two best friends.  "Harry," she said.  "Ron.  Are you all right?"

Harry looked at her piercingly, getting to his feet and dusting off his robes.  "We're fine," he said in a very low voice.  Hermione held her breath.

"And it seems you're fine too," he continued, nodding at her hand which was still fastened on Draco's arm.

Her fingers tightened convulsively.  Draco held his breath, wondering… would she let go?  He looked uncertainly down at her.  She was trembling from the top of her head down to her dainty little feet.

Hermione took a deep breath, then slid her hand completely around the crook of Draco's.  "I… I _am fine," she said steadily.  "Thank you for trying to… I mean… there wasn't any need," she finished.  She nearly wept again at the look of utter betrayal in Harry's eyes._

Harry swallowed painfully.  "Um," he said.  He looked down at his feet.  Ron was sprawled against a nearby chair, looking absolutely dumbstruck.  Ginny was still petrified, her eyes awash in tears.

"_Finite incantatem_," Harry said softly, going to her.  He raised her to her feet.  "You okay?" he asked.  She nodded.  Harry grasped Ron's arm and pulled him up too.  "Let's go," he added.

Hermione looked after him uncertainly.  "Harry."

He gave her a sharp look.  "Don't," he said, in that same expressionless tone.  "Ron?  Let's go, mate."

Ron was brushing off his robes with trembling hands.  Harry and Ginny each took an arm.  They weren't sure if he could stand.

Hermione stood a bit apart from them, her arm in Draco's.  She stared at Harry and Ron, her dearest friends, and Ginny, who was one of the closest girlfriends she'd ever had.  Three feet, seven years, and the shards of a broken friendship separated them.  The Library was bathed in sunlight, almost cheery, and the old books seemed ready to share their secrets.  Amazingly, after the giant fight, it was still peaceful.  Miraculously, no one had overheard, not even Madam Pince.  It should have been, for her, a perfect Hogwarts morning, but she'd never felt so sad in her life.

She slid her hand from Draco's arm and took a tentative step forward, but Ron flinched, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Just…" Ginny looked at her sadly.  "Just give us some time, will you, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.  The three Gryffindors turned and walked slowly away from her.

Draco looked down at her.  Her lip was trembling uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart?" he said softly.

The dam broke.  Tears spilled over Hermione's cheeks.  She didn't seem to notice, still staring off in the direction where her friends had gone.

He tugged at her hand and pulled her to him so she was leaning on his shoulder.  Her breath came out in a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  Draco inhaled the sweet smell of her hair.  He didn't realize that he was also trembling.  He had been so afraid that she would go off with them, as she had a hundred times before.  Those hundreds of times when he'd been looking after them with a scowl on his face and emptiness in his heart.  He hadn't realized it then, but he did now.  And he didn't know how he could handle it had she walked away, now that he knew.  But she had chosen him.

_She had chosen him._

_Sometimes, very good things happen to very bad people, _Draco thought wryly.  And being a very bad person, he knew a good thing when he saw it.

"You love me," he told her.

"You bet your little pureblooded ass I do," she replied, teary-eyed.

They stood there for a long time.

"You've got a hell of a choke hold," he said finally.

She laughed.  "Shut up, Malfoy," she said fondly.

He framed her face in his warm hands.  "Hermione," he said.

Her eyes lit up at the sound of her name from his lips.  "Draco," she answered delightedly.

His eyes crinkled in an answering smile.  "Hermione," he said again.  "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I was wondering," he said, "if you would come have dinner with me tonight… at the Slytherin table?  After all," he added, smirking, "it's only fair that you have my friends in tears too."

"It's not funny," she said seriously.

"It's a little funny," he said.

A wry smile tugged at her lips.  "All right.  But only a little."

He held her tightly.  "So will you sit with me?" 

She pursed her lips.  "Do you think Snape will have an apoplexy?"

"If I say yes, will you sit with me?"

She looked at him consideringly.  "I don't know," she said.  "Are you sure?"

"It's either that, or I blow you cranes of lurrve across the Great Hall," he said.  He mimed blowing her a kiss, and she laughed.

"Well, we can't have that," she said.  "What if the crane went to some unsuspecting Hufflepuff?"

"They'd treasure it for the rest of their days," he said cockily.  "Does that mean you're having dinner with me?  I'll give you Lifesavers for dessert," he added hopefully.

She smiled.  

"That depends," she said.  "What flavor are they?"

* * *

Luna Lovegood saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny leave the Library dejectedly.

"Hello," she said.

"Luna," Ginny said halfheartedly.

"Did you see Hermione and her boyfriend?" she asked dreamily.  "Don't they look wonderful together?"

Ron tripped over his own feet.  "What?"

"Hermione," Luna said slowly.  "And her boyfriend.  Malfoy."

Ron's hand clenched.  "We did see them."

Luna smiled.  "They look wonderful together, don't they?"

Ron let out an anguished cry and wrenched his arm free of his sister's.  "Ginny," he pleaded.  "I have to go somewhere.  I have to…"

Luna looked after him, troubled.  "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ron didn't reappear until dinner.  When he opened the doors to the Great Hall, it was strangely quiet.  The faces of the students and the teachers were turned, almost like sunflowers facing the sun.  He looked in the direction of their stares and saw a small red and yellow topped figure amid a sea of green and silver.  He noticed that Hermione's house tie seemed to shine unnaturally bright as she sat shyly amid the gawking Slytherins and the strangely subdued blonde boy next to her.  Or maybe it was just the tears in his eyes.

A/N:  Hello! *waves*  Thank you so much for taking the time to review.  I really do read your comments, and sorry about the confusion in the last chapter.  It's Present!Draco and Hermione that the Gryffindors catch in the Library.  Past!D/Hr had already disappeared, as Present!D/Hr were too distracted to notice.  Um, yes, and I didn't know that Lifesavers weren't available in England.  My bad!  Well maybe when this fic's done, I can go edit it… or something… =)

*blows a crane of lurrve at the L&Lers* Obviously, this is inspired by the PoA trailer. *grins*

Argh, I think I'm getting a little too fond of Ron.  I used to hate him! *shrugs*


	13. Thirteen at Dinner

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

Someone really does own Lifesavers, but see previous chappie for entire thing.

Part 13:  Thirteen at Dinner

**Draco**

As plans went, this had not been one of his better ones.

Draco chewed slowly, watching the Slytherins out of the corner of his eye.  They were too afraid of him to say anything, but he could practically see the wheels turning in their cunning little minds.

He glanced sideways at Hermione, who was eating her meatloaf primly and dabbing at her pink lips with a napkin.  He wondered when exactly he'd started to think that the way she ate, the way she sipped her juice, the way she held her knife, the way she chewed, for Merlin's sake, was the most adorable thing in the world.  And when exactly had he forgotten that he shared his House table with a bunch of suspicious purebloods, who weren't bloody likely to take to his sweet little Muggleborn girlfriend no matter how pretty or intelligent or vibrant or…

"Hey Granger, pass the potatoes will you?" Blaise Zabini said.  Pansy was inspecting her pumpkin juice, sure that there was a fly swimming around in it.  Millicent was just… eating, if you could call it that.  Draco grimaced and turned away, wondering if the Bulstrodes never taught her to chew with her mouth closed.

"The shock seems to have worn off," Hermione said.

"Nah, we're just hungry," Blaise said companionably.  "'Cause you both know we're all going to owl our parents, right?"

Hermione made a face.  "That's not very Slytherinny of you to warn me," she said.

"Yeah, well, I like a challenge," Blaise said, winking at her.  "Potatoes, woman!"

Hermione stifled a laugh and passed over the potatoes.  Draco shot Blaise a look.

"Get your own girl," he said.

**Harry**

Harry turned his head when Ron entered the Great Hall.  He thought grimly that Ron looked like his pet rat had just pretended to be dead and betrayed them all to the Dark Lord.

"Have some dignity, will you mate?" he said.  "Here, have some shepherd's pie."

"I'm not hungy," Ron said tragically.

Harry shrugged.  "More for us," he said.

Ron pouted.  "I was hoping for more of a reaction," he said.

Harry's hand clenched on his knife.  "Don't make me go all caps locky," he warned.  "_Don't_."  He glanced at where Hermione was sitting, smiling at something Blaise Zabini had said.

He wondered if he'd always, somehow, just taken Hermione for granted.  That always, somehow, she'd be at his side.  But now she was at Malfoy's side and it bloody _hurt_.

Was he selfish?  Harry looked down at his plate.  It was full, literally and figuratively.  He'd always had a lot to deal with.  And he knew that there was a lot more coming.

The truth was, he just felt a lot braver with her at his side, armed with nothing but a wand and that amazing brain of hers that could hold hundreds and hundreds of facts.  Sure, Ron would be there, offering support, but Hermione could actually think of some obscure fact that proved, absolutely _proved _in her mind that Harry could do it.

He realized he missed her terribly.

**Pansy**

Pansy held her juice up to the light, ostensibly peering at her pumpkin juice but really sneaking glances at Draco and his Hermione.  She smiled inwardly.

They'd been good friends for ages.  She'd known Draco since they were two years old.  In one very memorable wizarding picture, Draco was crying with his hair all done up in silver ribbons while Pansy tried to pull his hair.  Even at two, Draco had had the most beautiful hair Pansy had ever seen.  Not really like hair, more like… light.  Pansy fingered her blond curls, looking over at her friend, a smile pursing her lips.  She still found it supremely unfair that a _boy would be blessed with hair like an angel's, and that mere mortals like her had to spend hours on theirs every morning._

When they had been fourteen, Draco had taken it for granted she'd be his Yule Ball date.  She'd arched an eyebrow at him.  "Sure there isn't anyone you'd really like to take?"

His color had heightened, very subtly.  "Is there someone you really want to take you, Pans?"

"Nah," she'd answered.  "Might as well go with ugly old you."  They'd had a great time, having been each other's dancing partner in all their parents' parties.

Pansy's heart had hurt, really hurt for him, when he'd started going to this moldy old school and people had started giving him a hard time.  He'd been so excited to find out Potter was on the train.  But Potter was a bloody git, and Draco'd been cast as The Arch-nemesis ever since.  Not that Draco minded sometimes.  Potter, he'd later discovered, was too goody-goody for his taste.  Not really the sort of person who could catch up with Draco's lightning-quick tongue.  Not really the sort of person you could chat with over dinner.  But maybe the sort of person you could nod to, civilly, in the halls.  Draco didn't ask to be The Arch-nemesis (although he did probably find the name right wicked), Potter had made him one.  All Draco could do was act the part.  Being Draco, he hammed it up spectacularly.

Hermione was whispering something in Draco's ear, making him smile.  Pansy kept her face impassive, but was secretly delighted.  She hadn't seen Draco so happy since Narcissa had put down the camera that long, long time ago and taken the ribbons out of his hair.

**Hermione**

Hermione wondered if her eyes were deceiving her.  It looked almost like… like Pansy was… _smiling at her._

"Have some dessert, Hermione," Draco offered.

She leaned into him.  "Draco, Pansy's smiling at me," she said nervously.

Draco nodded at his friend.  "Oh, she's been wanting me to get a proper girlfriend for ages," he said.  "It's not easy being my stand in date."

"I thought she hated me," Hermione breathed.

He stuffed a cinnamon roll in his mouth.  "Well, you can't blame her," he said, licking off his thumb.  She felt her knickers grow damp.  "It's not like you didn't hate her, either."

"Just keep licking your thumb like that, and I'll agree to anything," she deadpanned.

Draco choked on the cinnamon roll.

"Juice?" Hermione offered.

He took it from her and gulped it down.  Hermione grinned inwardly.  There was just something about hanging around this particular Slytherin that made her feel so un-Hermionelike.  Less anal retentive, and more… free.

She knew it was a big risk sitting here with him.  She knew she was a target.  And she knew, just like Blaise said, that the all dutiful little Slytherins would owl their parents tomorrow morning.  But Hermione Granger had never been one to back down from a challenge.

Dumbledore said once that it was harder to stand up to your friends than to your enemies.

If that was true, the Death Eaters could bring it on.

**Ginny**

Ginny looked concernedly at her brother, whom she half expected to run out of the Great Hall, screaming, "I am fortune's foe!"  He was really taking the role of jilted suitor very seriously.

Not that he'd actually… well… taken up his suit.  Or however they put it.

Ron was such a jokey person, it was hard for him to really put his feelings out there.  And he'd been planning that stupid "Wanna go to the lake" line for ages.  Ginny would not have been surprised if he had practiced on Harry.

It was just ridiculous timing that his lady fair had gone for someone else, and that someone else happened to be Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was of the opinion that life went on.  She looked speculatively around the Great Hall, wondering who to fix up with her brother next.

**Snape**

As plans went, this had not been one of Draco's better ones.

Snape clutched his stomach, feeling his ulcer act up.  Like most everyone else in the Great Hall, he had been riveted by this night's dinner entertainment.

He was of the opinion that this had been the wrong time for Draco to showcase his hidden facet of Gryffindor bravery.  Snape would have preferred that it had happened, oh, maybe during the Final War and the Dark Lord had cornered Potter, and maybe Draco could sneak up on the Dark Lord from behind and AK him, yeah that'll show Lucius…

"Severus?"

Snape started.

"Pass the salt?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh.  Sorry, Minerva," he said distractedly.  Still not passing her the salt.

She took pity on him and _Wingardium Leviosa_'d it over instead.

**Luna**

Luna wondered what Professor Snape was thinking.  He seemed to be turning an odd shade of green.  Fortunately, they went with his house colors.  She remembered reading something about poisoned paprika in the Quibbler.  The paprika turned people green.  Could this be the cause of Professor Snape's apoplexy?

She remembered the antidote, it had to be in her old clippings somewhere.  She usually liked to clip interesting articles and… yes.  She remembered.  It was in her trunk.

She stood and hurried out of the Great Hall, not finishing her dinner.

A pair of eyes followed her out.

**Colin**

Colin wondered if it would be inappropriate to take a picture.  He'd just gotten an extra-powerful zoom lens for his wizarding camera.  He thought maybe Hermione would appreciate a souvenir.  Colin raised his camera.

**Crabbe and Goyle**

"That kid's taking Draco's picture," grunted Crabbe.

"Let's kill him," Goyle suggested eagerly.

"After dinner," Crabbe said.

"Good idea," said Goyle.

**Cho**

Cho raised her napkin to her face and burst into tears.  "Oh," she sobbed.  She remembered back in Fifth Year how jealous she'd been of Hermione… and she'd dumped Harry… and she'd been so _wrong!  Damn and blast!_

"What's wrong, Cho?" Roger Davies asked.  "You're always crying these days."

"Oh Ruh-ruh-roger," she sobbed.  "I'm pregnant!"

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

And that's all we have to know.  Because Dumbledore does not ever say anything until he's good and ready.

**Ron**

_I am fortune's foe, _sobbed Ron inwardly.

Insert poetic, maudlin thoughts here.  We do not really care what Ron is saying at this point, as he is merely emoting.  _Woe, woe;  Oh, I have been foully rebuffed; various keening and wailing; yeah, stuff like that._

A/N: Don't worry about Ron.  He is a t00b, but he _will_ find someone for him.  Now you just have to guess. *smiles evilly*

I found myself thinking of this silly title and ended up just plugging in people to round off the number.  Heh.

*glomps* reviewers and L&L crew.  Thanks to my ever patient betas, Jaya and Tripzy.

Mrs. Luckdragon Robinson, I've alluded to your fic here!  Can you find it? *grins*


	14. Surprises All Around

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

And someone really does own Lifesavers.

Part 14:  Surprises All Around

Harry and Ginny were treating Ron like a slightly batty old aunt who tended to jump at loud noises.

"D'you think he'll be okay?" Harry asked grimly.

Ginny sighed heavily.  "I don't know… maybe you should have a talk, or something?"

Harry shrugged.  "I'm not really good at that sort of thing," he said uncomfortably.

She patted his arm.  "You'll do fine," she assured him.  "Good night, Harry."

Harry scowled at her retreating back.  "Fine!  LEAVE ME HERE!"

She shot him a Look over her shoulder.  "Harry, you faced down You-Know-Who and lived.  Surely you can handle one depressed boy," she said dryly.

Harry barely stopped himself from preening.  "Well, when you put it that way," he said, pretending to be displeased.

Ginny gave him a fleeting smile and disappeared.

Harry made his way casually to Ron's side.  "How about a game of chess, mate?" he said brightly.

"Okay," Ron said listlessly.  Not getting up.

Harry took the chessboard and started setting up the pieces.  "Dinner was good.  How bout that shepherd's pie, ey?" he tried.

"Okay," Ron said again.

Harry rolled his eyes.  "She's just a girl," he said finally.

"Yeah, and you're just a boy," Ron snapped, finally showing signs of life.  "She's not just a girl, Harry."

Harry swallowed.  "Maybe you just took her for granted," he said.  "You thought she would always be there.  You should have made your move, Ron."

Ron looked down at his hands and frowned.  "You don't just… you don't…"

"And you didn't."  Harry shrugged.  "And then you… lost her to someone else."

Tears welled up in Ron's eyes.  Harry looked away.  _This was getting really pathetic, he thought inwardly.  Who knew Ron was such a waterworks factory?  But then… _I knew,_ Harry thought.  Remembering how Ron had sobbed into his pillow when Scabbers had disappeared in Third Year, Harry felt a twinge of sympathy._

"Don't cry, mate," Harry pleaded.  "What if she comes back and sees you?"

Ron struggled manfully with his tears.  "Do you think…" he swallowed.

"Hermione's always liked blondes," Harry said pathetically.  "Maybe it's the hair.  Or, um, the clothes.  Or the way he walks.  He's kind of… _suave_, you know?  Like James Bond."

"Who?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Never mind," Harry said hastily, reddening.

Ron slumped down in the couch.  "Maybe I did take her for granted," he said sadly.  "I should have done something… We should have known she wasn't going to hang around us forever.  She's so… pretty, you know.  And you know the way she… when she reads, you know… she…" he shrugged.  "You know how she looks when she's absorbed in a book?  I mean it wasn't like no one else would notice.  _Someone obviously did," he grumbled._

Harry nodded.  "And she has a really cute ass."

_"Harry!" _Ron said indignantly.

Harry decided it was not a good time to share how Hermione had straddled him in the Library, albeit nearly wrenching his arms out of his sockets.  "Sorry."

Ron huffed.

Harry yawned.  "It's been a long day."

"That it has," Ron agreed grumpily.

Harry paused.  "There, there," he said awkwardly, patting Ron's shoulder.

Ron's nose twitched rapidly.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, stop crying, Ron," Harry pleaded.

Ron was sobbing into Harry's sleeve.  Harry didn't know what to do.

"Just…"  Harry patted him again.  "There, there.  Gaah!"  Ron had just blown his nose.

"Sorry," Ron said morosely.

Harry cringed.  "It's okay, mate," he assured him lamely.

Ron fell silent, hiccupping occasionally.

Harry didn't know what to say.  He decided that companionable silence was the way to go.  So he sat, silently, with his brokenhearted friend.  

Harry's eyes drifted closed.  The common room was so warm…

A moment later it was filled with their snores.

*

"That went well," Hermione said tentatively.

Draco slipped her arm through his and covered her hand with his own as they trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.  "As well as it could have, I suppose."

Hermione leaned her cheek against his arm.  "It was a lovely dinner."

His fingers tightened on hers.  "It was a mistake," he said harshly.  "I've…"  His breath whooshed out.  "Merlin, what have I done?"

She looked at him.  "I'm not afraid."

He stopped and clutched her to him.  "I am," he confessed.  "I've grown up with… I _know them, Hermione.  And I know what they're capable of.  And dear Merlin, I've just made you a target.  I'm an idiot," he said harshly._

She kissed his jaw softly.  "I'm not afraid," she repeated.

"That's why you're the Gryffindor, not me," he said dryly.  "Go away!" he snapped at the Hufflepuffs who had materialized behind him, sniffling into hankies.

Hermione smirked into the Slytherin patch on his robes.  "Your fan club?"

He shrugged elegantly.  "What can I say?  I'm irresistible."

She pulled away and started walking again with her arm through his.  "This is nice, though, isn't it?" she said.

"Walking through the halls?  Watching everyone faint?  It is, rather," he confessed.

They said nothing more until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Good night, Draco," she said.

"Sigh no more, lady," he said, covering her lips with his own.  Hermione melted into his arms.  He kissed her sweetly, holding her as if she were made of fragile glass.  She closed her eyes and kissed him back delicately, their lips gently parted.  He kept the kiss soft, enjoying just having her in his arms, tasting her lips and nothing else, breathing in her soft fragrance.

He pulled slightly away, a hair's breadth separating her mouth from his.  "I love you," he said.

"I know."  She smirked.

His eyes gleamed.  "How did I ever get through the day before you came along?"

She cleared her throat.  "I've heard some rumors about you and your broomstick."

"Have you, really," he said, amused.

"I heard that you take very good care of it," she said, "and that you polish it every night."

Draco snickered in spite of himself.  "Merlin, Hermione," he said.  "I don't doubt that you can slice the Death Eaters to ribbons with a slash of your tongue."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.  His arms snaked around her as he held her against him.  "I love you," she said.

"I know."  He smirked.  "Oh, look what I have here," he said, pretending to take a bright yellow Lifesaver out of her ear.

Hermione feigned a gasp of surprise.  "My goodness, I didn't know it was there," she said.  "Draco, what are you…"

"What else are you hiding there, you little witch," he murmured against her temple.

Hermione clutched at his robes.  "It would appear that you have quite a… _mmmm_… talented tongue yourself.  _Oh," she got out._

He paused in his exploration of her ear.  "There aren't any Lifesavers here," he said, mock-indignantly.

"Keep looking," she told him.

*

A long while later, Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, looking like a girl who had been thoroughly kissed.  She thought nothing could have cut through her dazed stupor.

All things considered, things had gone rather well at dinner.  Pansy smiling was disconcerting, not to mention Millicent chewing.  She'd almost managed to ignore the hurt and confused stares coming her way from the Gryffindor table.  It was almost nice.

All things considered.

Hermione sighed heavily, missing her friends more than she cared to admit.  She squared her shoulders and made up her mind to talk to Harry, Ron, and Ginny the next day.

Or at least try.

She placed her hand lightly on the banister and frowned.

Was that… snoring?  And… hmm.  What _was _it?

She turned her head and noticed something.

Two figures were sprawled on the couch, napping comfortably.  Practically entwined.  It would have been nothing, except…

"Harry?" she gasped.  She rubbed her eyes, just like a person in a film.

"Whah?"  Harry said sleepily.

"And… Ron?" she said, horrified and amused at the same time.

Ron yawned.  One eye opened lazily.  Hermione put her hands on her hips and waited.

A heartbeat passed.  Two.  Three.

Harry yelled.  "Gerroff me, Ron!"

Ron started awake and realized he was sprawled practically on top of his best friend.  "Gaaaaah!"  He levered himself up with his hand, inadvertently putting it on a… sensitive spot.

Harry yowled.  "_Ron!_"

Hermione held her sides, howling with laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  Harry yelled, red-faced.  "GO AWAY, HERMIONE.  GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR _BOYFRIEND."_

Hermione stopped laughing.  She took a step back as if he'd slapped her.

Harry glared at her, defiant.

Slowly she turned her gaze to Ron.  He wouldn't meet her eye.

She turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

She stared up at her canopy for the longest time.  She didn't know how she could manage to be so happy and so sad at the same time.

She finally fell asleep, murmuring Draco's name.  And another word.

*

Draco noticed Hermione looked tired at breakfast.

He hadn't kissed her _that _thoroughly.

His eyes narrowed as he took in Potty and the Weasel, who both looked unnaturally pale this morning.  They wouldn't look at Hermione, or at each other.

He noticed her slightly swollen eyes, her pale cheeks.  Draco's hand clenched around his goblet.  He was seized by the unnatural urge to bound over the House table and kill Potty and the Weasel with his bare hands.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _so _unnatural.

For him, anyway.

Draco kept watching.

It was a habit he'd acquired over the past seven years.  Watching the golden Gryffindors' every move.  But for entirely different reasons.

He saw how Hermione drank from her cup with trembling hands, how her so-called _friends ignored her._

Say what you wanted about the Slytherins, but _they protected their own._

Unlike _some self-righteous Houses he could name._

"Crabbe.  Goyle," he snapped.

Goyle looked at him thoughtfully.  "I've been thinking, Draco."

Draco was taken aback.  "You have?" he said incredulously.

"I was wondering if maybe you could address us as Goyle and Crabbe, instead of Crabbe and Goyle" Goyle said very seriously.  "I realize you may have started out addressing us in alphabetical order, but it's been seven years, and I think I deserve top billing too.  I've asked Crabbe about it and he respects my wishes."

Draco paused.  "Very well.  Cra-er- Goyle.  And Crabbe."  He nodded towards the Gryffindor table.  "Remember how I stopped you from killing the boy with the camera?"

Goyle thought hard.  Evidently his one moment of coherence for the year had come and gone.  Rather like seeing a fish blink.

"Yes," he said finally.

"Well," Draco began.

He was interrupted by a flurry of owls.

He swallowed.

His eagle owl was coming towards him determinedly.

And it had a Howler in its grasp.

The Slytherins gasped as it touched down, sticking out its leg.

Malfoys never got Howlers.

_Never._

Draco imagined that the post office attendant had fainted dead away at seeing Narcissa Malfoy marching into his shop.  The thought almost made him smile.

Draco opened the Howler carefully.

The red envelope drew itself up haughtily and pursed its lips- or rather, flaps.  "_Draco," it began in Narcissa's dulcet tones.  Draco wasn't fooled.  His mother was like sheathed steel.  She had his father wrapped around her little finger, after all, without him even noticing it.  That took real skill._

_"I seem to have been the recipient of several… disturbing owls, to say the least." _ The Howler took a deep breath.  Draco almost laughed.  It had Narcissa down pat.  "_Your friends' parents informed me that you had a rather… unusual… guest for dinner last night.  Now Draco, I'm very… curious."  A pause.  _"Because… they seem to have thought that… well, that you had dinner with a Muggle, my precious.  Now, darling, is that true?  I thought not, but I have about fifty letters here… from the Zabinis… the Parkinsons… the Notts… and who is this, Goyle and Crabbe…"__

Goyle beamed proudly.  "She said Goyle first."

"SHHH!" said the Slytherins.

_"…so you see, Draco dear, I would really need your reply soonest.  Because… well people are asking questions.  Especially your father's friends.  And, well.  Everyone else, to tell the truth.  I went shopping today and that horrid redheaded woman with all the children tried to talk to me!  She was waving some sort of kitchen implement.  Luckily I got away.  Write me soon, won't you?  Love, Mummy."_  The Howler hopped across the tableand pecked Draco on the cheek before disintegrating.

Draco touched his cheek absently.  He looked across the Great Hall and met Hermione's worried eyes.

His heart clenched as his eyes roved over her face.  Her wild, wavy glorious hair that his fingers itched to run through… her rosy cheeks that made him want to kiss her… her lips so sweet they made him ache…

It had begun.  He had stood on the sidelines all his life, but now he had something worth fighting for, something important, something he actually believed in.

For a strange moment, he almost felt like Harry Potter.  Only much more good looking, and with far better hair.

Bloody hell.  It felt _weird._

Draco took a deep breath.  He knew without a doubt that whatever happened, his sweet little Muggle would be alongside him all the way.  He smiled at her, feeling both very brave and very foolish.

"Draco," Goyle was saying.  "What were you saying about the kid with the camera?"

A/N and shoutouts:  Thanks to Jaya for tossing some ideas around, and laughing at Crabbe and Goyle.  I mean, Goyle and Crabbe.

Um, Eve is it?  A t00b is a… well… *thinks how to put it nicely* generally clueless person.  Sort of like Harry and Ron.  Um.  Easily beguiled and oblivious? *someone help me out here…*

Tripzy, you're a darling for betaing my chappies… but I don't know when I'll have free time again so I went ahead and posted it. *looks sheepish*

The "I love you"/ "I know" dialogue is a shameless tribute to The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi.  (Yes, I know I mentioned this in my post at FA.  I just can't seem to help myself…)

Poor Harry.  He'll be resorting to capslock, bold, and italics next.


	15. All I Want For Christmas

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends.  I'm just borrowing them for a while.  If I could buy Draco, I would.

And someone really does own Lifesavers.

Part 15:  All I Want for Christmas

Hermione was packing.

She sighed as she folded her clothes into her small valise.  She was going home for the holidays.  Molly Weasley had invited her to the Burrow, but she'd declined.  Harry and Ron still weren't talking to her, and, as far as she could determine, to each other.  Ginny, at least, had exchanged some words with her over breakfast.  Mostly "pass the butter, please," but it was a start.

Draco was going home as well.  He'd told her the contents of the Howler he'd received from his mother.  As much as he would have loved to visit, they had decided that it was better to smooth things over with his mother, first.

Hermione never thought she'd be this depressed over a boy.  She'd roomed with Lavender and Parvati for the last six years, and had always rolled her eyes when they'd whined about Dean or Neville not being able to come over for Christmas.  Now she felt like the world's biggest hypocrite.  Now that she knew exactly how they must have felt.

The students who were going home were taking the Hogwarts Express this afternoon.  Hermione had gotten up early and started packing.  Sappily, she wanted to spend every minute she could with Draco.

_It was enough to make you roll your eyes_, she thought, smiling to herself.

When Hermione stepped out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, she found Draco charming the pants off the Fat Lady and Crookshanks purring ecstatically against his leg.

"You sure can be a charming bastard when you put your mind to it, Malfoy," she observed.

Draco grinned at her and crooked his arm, looking at her from under lowered eyelashes.  "I do try, Granger," he said, looking at her with solemn grey eyes.

Hermione stifled a laugh, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm.  She smiled as he curled the fingers of his other hand possessively over her own.  He always did that.  He never did anything halfway, she'd observed.  When he'd hated her, he'd hated with all his being.  But now that he loved her…

"Stop staring, you're making me blush," he said, looking sideways at her.

She flushed.  "I can't help it, you're so cute."

"_Cute?" he said, affronted._

She grinned.  "Have I offended you?"

"Mortally," he said wryly.  "I don't think Malfoys are allowed to be cute.  It's in our Code of Conduct," he informed her.

They stopped just outside the castle doors.  "Where are we going?" Hermione asked as he produced a green scarf from his pocket and wrapped it snugly around her neck.

He grinned at her.  "It's a surprise."

Hermione looked up at him.  His face was flushed with excitement, making him look about eleven years old.  She mentally compared this smiling boy with his eleven-year-old self.  At that time he'd had a permanent sneer tacked onto his face.  Impulsively she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  Draco looked at her, bemused.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head, smiling.  "You should smile more often.  You look handsome," she told him.

He leered at her.  "And all I get for it is a measly little kiss?  C'mon, Granger.  You can do much better," he murmured against her lips as he kissed the breath out of her.

She smiled against his lips and slipped her arms around his waist.  "God, you're easy," she said.

Draco made an incoherent sound and backed her up against the stone wall, kissing her fiercely.  She arched her body against his, tangling her fingers in his hair, then yelped as her back came into contact with cold stone.  "It's _cold, Malfoy!"_

He gave her another fierce kiss and pulled back.  "Then stop being so bloody sexy that I have to snog you against the castle walls where anyone can see," he said, breathing heavily.

"_You started it," she pointed out.  Not really breathing steadily herself._

He shrugged elegantly and stepped closer, rearranging her scarf.  Then, with a wicked grin, he reached into his other pocket and held out furry green Slytherin earmuffs.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him and held out her own House scarf and earmuffs, which she were holding loosely in her hand.  "Trade?" she asked archly.

He sighed.  "Red's not my color."

She stood on tiptoe and wound the scarf around his neck.  "You'd make a great Gryffindor," she told him solemnly.

He gave her a Look.  "Watch it, woman," he growled.  She held out her hand persistently.  Resignedly, he took the earmuffs from her outstretched hand and held the doors open for her.

Hermione's breath caught.  "It's beautiful," she whispered.

The grounds were blanketed in snowy white.  It was before dawn; the sky was a beautiful shade of blue caught between dark and light.  It looked serene, almost otherworldly.  Even after spending almost seven years at Hogwarts, it never ceased to move her.  She breathed in deeply, taking in the peaceful scene.  There was no one up; it was ridiculously early, after all.

Draco murmured a warming spell and took her hand in his.  "Come _on_, Granger."

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

She smiled.  "I don't know.  It just seems like I should."

He nodded, understanding.

They set off leisurely.  Draco started humming something that sounded suspiciously like "All I Want for Christmas" under his breath.  Hermione hid a smile and bit her tongue to refrain from saying something.  He really did have a nice voice.  She was hoping he was going to burst into the chorus without noticing.

"We're here," he said suddenly.

Hermione, lost in her thoughts, looked around, startled.

"Greenhouse Nine?"

Draco pushed the doors open.  "Come on in, it's cold," he said crisply.

Hermione wandered in behind him and gasped.  "_Draco."_

She'd never been in Greenhouse Nine.  Usually, students used the standard greenhouses, which contained plants used for study.  This, she realized, was probably Professor Sprout's research laboratory on tropical plants.  Exotic flowers bloomed all around her.   A profusion of green, red, orange, purple, and what seemed like every color of the rainbow was splashed riotously around the whole greenhouse.  She turned around slowly, her mouth agape.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco said, an almost shy smile quirking his lips.

Absurdly, she felt tears well in her eyes.  "This is so beautiful," she said.

"So many colors… they almost look like Lifesavers, don't they?" he said.

Hermione buried her face against his chest and sniffled.  "They do," she hiccupped.

He tilted her face up and covered her mouth with his.  Hermione clutched at his shoulders as she tasted the sweet-tart taste of raspberry on his tongue.

"New flavor?" she murmured.

"Mmmmm," he said, fingering her scarf.  He drew it gently away and trailed gentle kisses down her neck.  Hermione shivered as his tongue darted out, lightly tasting her sweet skin along with his sweet candy.  She tugged at his scarf and his heavy woolen cloak, wanting to feel him against her fingers.

She made a frustrated little sound as she struggled with the clasp.  He laughed softly and raised his head.  "Impatient little thing, aren't you?"

In answer, she lunged forward and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him breathless.  Draco could barely manage to get his cloak off− and hers, naturally− before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said.

Draco felt himself go warm.  No one had ever said that to him before.  It would have been depressing, except that he had his favorite little Muggle witch in the world in his arms, and he didn't bloody care who had never missed him before.  He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of her hair and the feel of her against his hands.

His hand flexed gently on her hip.  She smiled and murmured something against his lips, playing with the hair on his nape, making him shiver.

"What?" he managed to croak out.

"I said, it's a lovely surprise," she whispered.

Something clicked inside his brain.  "This isn't the surprise!" he exclaimed.  He took a deep breath and forced himself to desist, even though there was nothing he wanted more than to keep holding her.

She paused.  "What?"

Draco took her hands reluctantly from behind his neck.  "Close your eyes," he said.

She looked at him, then closed her eyes in absolute trust.  Draco took a deep breath and waited.  He came up behind her wrapped his hands around her waist.  She smiled and leaned back against him, laying her arms on top of his.

Suddenly, it came.

The sun was rising.

He tried to stop smiling, but his mouth kept betraying him.  "Okay," he whispered.  "You can open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes.  Her jaw dropped.  The greenhouse was flooding with sunlight, making the jewel-toned flowers glow brightly.  It was positively dazzling.  She found herself unconsciously holding her breath until the greenhouse was completely filled with light and color.

She tilted her head and looked at him.  He was looking down at her expectantly, obviously trying to hide his eagerness.

"It's gorgeous," she said simply.

He smiled a relieved and insufferably smug smile.  "I knew you'd like it," he breathed.  He maneuvered her off to one side, where he'd set out a picnic breakfast.

She almost laughed when she saw it.  "Draco Malfoy, closet romantic," she teased.  "Did you make this yourself?"

"Of course," he lied smoothly, not seeing any reason to mention the house elves he'd badgered early that morning.

She gave him a skeptical look and sat down on the carpet he'd laid out.  Opening the basket, she ooohed and aaahed over its contents.

"Strawberries!" she exclaimed, popping one into her mouth and chewing blissfully, closing her eyes.  She let out a yelp as he snatched her into his arms and kissed her.

"I thought we were having breakfast," she said, snuggling into his lap.

"We are," he said solemnly, kissing her.

Hermione shivered as he trailed his fingers down her spine and kissed her hungrily.  She realized how much she craved his touch, and it was almost scaring her.  She had never been a touchy feely person.  Whenever she'd been with her friends or her family, she'd been affectionate, but she'd held a part of herself back, always.  She had always taken care that no one knew the whole of her.

It was ironic that Draco Malfoy had been the first person to break through the barrier she'd erected around herself and taken the part she'd held back, only to give it back a hundredfold.  The cheesy thing was, she felt strangely complete around him.  No, not complete; she'd never been the type of person who subscribed to the theory that a person was only half of a whole until they found the person who completed the other half.  He made her feel more than herself.  Like she could do anything.

"You're thinking again," he observed.  "I'm gravely insulted."

She smiled against his lips and shifted so she was straddling his lap.  "I was thinking about you."

"Oh," he said, grinning.  "That's all right, then."

"Prat," she said affectionately.  He raised his eyebrow and placed one hand on her lips, trailing it down her chin, her neck, between her breasts, down, down…

"Oh," she said.  Her eyelids fluttered closed.  She opened her mouth, but her extensive vocabulary had deserted her, and all she could say, over and over, was "oh."

He smiled wickedly as he moved his finger.  She arched her back and clutched at him, breathing softly against his cheek.

"Not… fair…" she got out finally.  Her eyes opened wide as she felt him slip something inside her.

"Draco," she said faintly.  "That's not a…?"

"I'll get that later," he said, lowering his head and pushing her gently down on the rug.  Hermione yanked frantically at his sweater.  He laughed throatily and shrugged it off in one graceful motion, leaning back on his heels.

"Now," he said evilly, taking off her shoes and socks and sliding his hands up her leg, "I want you to play find the Lifesaver."

She looked up at him, dazed, turned on beyond belief, and unable to believe her ears.  "What?" she said incredulously.  Whatever happened to the delicious kissing?  "You're a tease, Draco Malfoy," she wailed.

He shrugged.  "I've hidden a Lifesaver somewhere on your… person," he said.  "And I want you to find it for me."

She shot him a narrow look.  "I see," she said evenly.  Oh, she was going to get him back for this.

Several long minutes later, Draco was beginning to regret his impulsive words.

First she had raised her hands and shook out her hair, running her fingers through the tousled locks.

"Not here," she'd said.__

_Hermione Granger, Sex Kitten, _he had thought appreciatively.  That was before she had performed the best striptease he'd ever seen in his life.

Draco gulped as she shimmied out of her skirt and sweater.  She undid her shirt buttons with tormenting slowness, slipping her hands probingly inside the gaping fabric.  Finally she looked at him dead-on, her shirt askew, her hair tousled, her eyes inviting.

"I can't find it," she said.

Draco tackled her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him as he devoured her alive.  Oh, but she was intoxicating.

"My little plan seems to have backfired," he said wryly.

"_My little plan seems to have succeeded," she said smugly._

He trailed kisses down her front and teasingly retrieved the Lifesaver from where he'd hidden it with his tongue, licking all traces from her opening, listening to her gasps of delight.  He gave her one last tender kiss and traveled back up the way he came, kissing and licking and inhaling her scent all the way.

"I found it," he said.

"I can't believe I didn't think to look there," she exclaimed.

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart."

She smirked.  "I've got you where I want you, don't I?"

Unable to refute this, Draco leaned down and shared a pineapple kiss with his favorite Gryffindor.

*

After what we may loosely term "breakfast," Draco and Hermione packed up their picnic breakfast, exchanging kisses and sneaking in a grope or two.  Hermione squinted as she opened the door, then gasped.

"A sleigh!" she squealed.

He laughed.  "You're such a _girl sometimes_._"_

She was too delighted to care.  He'd gotten someone to pack up their luggage (his were expensively monogrammed with the Malfoy crest) and stow them at the back.  Plush cushions and blankets were arranged thoughtfully on the seat.  And somehow he'd gotten a thestral to pull the sleigh.  It was ridiculously corny and campy and adorable.

He held his hand out for hers.  "Milady?" he smirked.

"Milord," she said demurely, clambering up with his assistance.

Hermione sang "Sleigh Ride" all the way to Hogwarts station.  Draco laughed at her, but she would not be deterred.  

She was just so _cute_.

Finally, the sleigh stopped at the Hogsmeade station, barely in time for the train.  Draco grabbed their luggage and ran hell for leather down the platform, Hermione trying to keep up behind him.  Giggling, they swung themselves up on the train and found the first available compartment.

"We almost missed the train," she panted.

"It's not my fault _you _wanted four servings of dessert," he said pointedly.

"It's not my fault _you _wanted to eat that last peach and made such a mess that I had to..." she flushed.

"Lick the juice off my chin?" he said seductively.  "And… wherever?"

She giggled and gave him a boisterous hug.

"Tell you what," she said very seriously.  "I'm going to hug you until the train stops.  All right?"

He looked down at her tenderly.  "All right," he said.

He drew her close and snuggled her against his shoulder, resting his cheek against her hair.  Once in a while he'd stroke the side of her face with one finger.

He didn't want to think about what would be waiting for him at the end of the train journey.  He had managed not to think of it the entire morning.

He knew she was thinking of the same thing.  Her arms tightened around him as the train slowed to a stop.

"I'll miss you," she said.

Draco looked down at her with troubled eyes.  "And I you," he told her.

He pulled her to him for a last, lingering kiss.  When they came up for air, he forced a smile.  "Showtime," he said.

"Good luck, sweetie," she said.

He helped her carry her bags, despite her protests.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger were surprised to see him, but they looked delighted to meet their daughter's young man.  They took Hermione's luggage and went on ahead to the car.

Hermione bit her lip.  "Is your mother here?"

Draco shook his head.  "The family coach comes to pick me up," he said, tilting his head towards an imposing black carriage.

She nodded.  "All right."

He touched the side of her face.  "I'll owl you," he said.

"You better," she said fiercely, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

He kissed her gently, then turned her around and patted her bottom to get her going.

"Go on," he said, nodding towards her parents.

She took a few steps away, then dashed back and hugged him.  "I love you," she said.  "Remember that."

He nodded.

She smiled at him and then turned back to her parents.

Draco watch her get into their car and waved until it was a speck in the distance.

Then he got into his carriage and nodded absently to the chauffeur.  "Home, Vlad," he said crisply.

A/N:  Merry Christmas to all!  Am now going to pass out from exhaustion.

*persists on waving to L&L (even though they are slavedrivers who were going to make me walk the plank if I didn't finish in time for Christmas), who may or may not find some things familiar… coughpeachescough and coughVladcough*


	16. The Fine Art of Letter Writing

Part 16:  The Fine Art of Letter Writing

_So baby come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_I'm craving for you_

_I'm missing you like candy…_

Draco yawned inelegantly.  From across the ballroom, his mother's forehead furrowed into a tiny frown.  She shook her head slightly.  Draco gave her a little nod.  _It won't happen again, Mother._

Her forehead smoothed out, and she resumed talking with Mrs. Parkinson.

Draco was bored.  He'd been at home for several days, and he missed Hermione terribly.  His mother had thrown her usual round of parties over the holidays despite his father's absence, and his presence was always required.  If someone said "how do you do" to him one more time, he was going to shove his wand up their ass.

The thought almost made him smile.

Draco took a goblet of champagne from a passing server and walked languidly to his father's library.  He hoped Narcissa wouldn't notice.  His head hurt, and he wanted Hermione so badly.  It should have been alarming how much he depended on her presence, but he didn't care.

He closed the library door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief.  Wanky the house elf had started a nice little fire in the fireplace.  The room looked almost cozy, an adjective he would never had attributed to the imposing room when his father had still been around.  Draco walked to the large desk and started opening drawers, rummaging for some parchment.  He finally found some with the Malfoy crest stenciled elegantly on top.  Draco smirked.  This would do.

*

Hermione was mooning over a boy.

It was ridiculous.

She was standing at her window, looking out into the sky, thinking of a _boy_.

She hated how she missed him so much.  How her parents and aunts and uncles were all assembled downstairs and all she could think about was Draco.  She hadn't seen her cousins in ages.  They were all excited to see her.  They'd gotten her lovely presents.  But she was up in her bedroom, looking at the stars, thinking of a boy she'd hated, a boy she now loved.

She almost missed the eagle owl that almost brained her on its way into her bedroom window.

Almost.  Hermione ducked out of the way and looked at it with excited eyes.  The eagle owl seemed almost to smirk as it stuck out its foot.  She untied the rolled up parchment with clumsy fingers and tried to give it an owl treat.  This time she was _sure _it smirked and rolled its eyes before bowing and perching on the windowsill.

Hermione grinned and broke the seal.  It was an elaborate affair, not Draco's own.  Probably the family crest, she thought, giving it a cursory examination.

She unrolled the parchment and read hungrily, devouring his elegant handwriting with her eyes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_What are you wearing?_

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione frowned.  What was she _wearing_?  She stared at it dubiously and looked out the window.  The owl was still there.

She turned over the sheet.

_Dear Draco,_

_A black dress.__  Quite fetching.  I'm sure you'll like it._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

*

Draco grinned as his eagle owl swooped back into the library.  "Wait here, August," he said crisply as he penned another note.

The owl waited.  Had anyone entered the library at that moment, they would have commented on the amazingly similar smirks on the faces of the bird and its owner.

*

Hermione's mother knocked.  "Your cousins are looking for you, love," she said.

"Be there in a minute," she yelled back.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sketch it for me will you?_

_Draco___

Hermione laughed and complied.  She had no idea what game Draco was playing, but she couldn't wait to find out.  It reminded her oddly of… well… phone sex.  So would this be sex by… _owl_?  If that was what he had in mind, then August was in for a very long night.

She didn't have long to wait.  She nearly wrenched the parchment from August's foot as he came flying back.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm afraid August isn't a very fast messenger as I would like.  Therefore, as scintillating as this conversation has been, I have all the information I need, so this needs to stop._

_This is a beautiful dress.  Not as beautiful as you, though.  Merlin, you are beautiful.  All cream and cinnamon and spice._

_I had a dream about you last night.  I dreamt we were back in the greenhouse, and I was sucking strawberries from your wet opening.  Your head was flung back, your fingers were in my hair.  It tasted so unbearably good that it hurt to wake up._

_When I don't dream of you, I think of you.  Every waking moment.  I think of running my hands through your hair.  It always looks so fetchingly mussed, as if I had just rumpled it with my hands.  I love thinking of my hands and my tongue and my whole self on you.  On every part of you.  Tasting you._

_I've got a box of Lifesavers in my room right now.  That's right, a whole box.  So think of what I'll do to you with them when we get back to school, won't you?  Because that's all I'm thinking of.  I miss you, Hermione._

_Love,_

_Your Draco_

Hermione laid the letter down and tried to calm her breathing.  Her nipples felt impossibly tight.  The fact that she'd imagined him reading the damn thing in that sexy voice of his did nothing to help.

She only knew one thing.  She had to get to him.  Now.  Fast.  Any way she could.

A/N:  I know you're all ready to kill me.  Thank goodness I've gotten over the worst case of writer's block, ever.  Hope this tides you guys over till the next bit. *prostrates self*


	17. StarCrossed Lovers

Part 17:  Star-Crossed Lovers

_Two different worlds.__  
Never meant to meet.  
But if the gods move   
our feet...  
  
We dance! We dance! We dance!_

_- "We Dance"_

_Once on This __Island___

Hermione dusted herself off and gave a jaunty wave to the Knight Bus driver and conductor.  Stan waved back merrily.

She took a steadying breath and looked bemusedly at the heavy wrought iron gates with the intricately crafted Malfoy crest.  Beyond, the sprawling grounds were blanketed in white snow.

And the house… the house nearly took her breath away.  Three stories tall, but it sprawled gracefully for what looked like miles.  Far from being ostentatious, it had clean, simple, elegant lines.  Rather like her own Malfoy, she thought, grinning to herself.

She bit her lip, noting the line of carriages depositing elegantly clad witches and wizards at the front door.  She should have figured that there would be a party of some sort.  It was the holidays, after all.

The ground started shaking under her feet.  Hermione gasped and jumped out of the way as the gates swung open and a carriage came barreling down the path.  She glimpsed someone who looked suspiciously like Blaise Zabini looking out the window.  She frowned and looked harder.  It _was _Blaise.  He looked more than a little startled when he saw her, and opened his mouth to call out a greeting, but the carriage swept past before he could make a sound.

Hermione had the presence of mind to dive into the grounds before the gates shut.  She grinned, brushing leaves off her cloak as she stood.

"Draco," she said.  "Fire.  Food.  Lifesavers," she said to herself.  "Keep going, Hermione."

When she got to the door, Vladimir the butler showed her to the servant's entrance.

* * *

Blaise Zabini knocked on what used to be Lucius Malfoy's study door.

"Evening, mate," he said.  "Was Hermione supposed to be here tonight?"

Draco scowled at him.  "I wish.  You actually think I'd let her inside a house full of Dea− father's friends?"  He stared broodingly into the fire.

Blaise leaned against the doorframe and smiled.  "Then I guess you'd better find her before they do, hey?"

Draco shot to his feet.  "What the bloody hell are you talking about, Zabini?"

Blaise's eyes lit up.  "And here I thought it was going to be another dull party."

* * *

Hermione dodged the busy servers, mumbling apologies every other step.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she said for what seemed like the fiftieth time.  She winced as the server's tray wobbled precariously and breathed a sigh of relief when it stayed upright.  

She made her way out of the kitchen and panted heavily, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were putting on their cloaks.

"Are you sure it was Hermione?" Draco demanded.

Blaise rolled his eyes.  "Would I ever lie about something like this?"

Draco shot him a look.

"Oh, all right," his friend said, amused.  "But take my word for it, your Muggleborn beloved is skulking somewhere in the bushes, all right?"

Draco took deep breaths.  _I will not hit Blaise, I will not hit Blaise…_

"Shut up, Blaise, and just take me to her."

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was bored.

_Where _was Draco?  Honestly, he'd become ever so antisocial ever since he started going out with Hermione.  Not that she wasn't deliriously happy for him, but really, did he have to leave her to her own devices in this hideously boring party?  And Blaise was supposed to be here three hours ago.

She turned her head and nearly choked on her butterbeer.

"Granger," she said aloud.

"What was that, Pansy?" Narcissa Malfoy enquired.

"Nothing," Pansy said automatically.

Bloody everlasting hell.  Where _was _Draco?

* * *

Peter Pettigrew flexed his arm.  He'd broken another antique crystal goblet, to his extreme mortification.  It was well and good being the right arm of the Dark Lord, especially with Lucius gone, but he still hadn't gained the social polish one ostensibly needed for these types of occasions.

He hovered near Narcissa Malfoy.  The Ice Queen herself.  He could use a few pointers from her.  Together, she and Lucius had radiated icy scorn.  Peter watched her curl her lip, and it was somehow the most elegant gesture he'd ever seen.

"Nothing," the Parkinson chit was saying.  Her eyes were darting across the room.

Peter tried to mimic Narcissa's lip curl and followed Pansy Parkinson's gaze across the ballroom.

Peter's attempt at insouciance dropped away.  He smiled widely.

* * *

Draco was cursing.

"So you believe me, now?" Blaise said.

His blonde friend scowled and tucked what looked like a balled-up candy wrapper into his pocket.  "She was here.  Where is she now?"

Blaise shrugged.  "I guess we'd better go back to the house."

The two wizard trekked down the drive.  "She probably tried to get inside the house," Blaise guessed, "but she wasn't really dressed properly, so Vlad sent her round to the servants' entrance."

Draco's eyebrows drew together.  "He wouldn't send her to… Vlad," he burst out once they got within earshot, not caring about the wizards and witches still filing into the entrance hall.

A pair of teenage witches twittered.  Draco and Blaise shot them annoyed looks.  The girls wilted visibly and slunk into the house behind their parents.

"A girl," Draco snapped.  "About this tall, wavy brown hair, big doe brown eyes."  He swallowed.  "Did she come by?  Asking for me?"

"Badly dressed," Blaise added helpfully.  "Er, but very pretty," he added when Draco scowled at him.  "Like, er, a breath of spring."

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco sighed.

Mumbling apologies, Vlad confirmed that he had, indeed, sent a young lady, wavy brown hair, doe brown eyes, very pretty, like a breath of spring, to the servants' entrance.

Draco sighed and went off in the direction of said entrance.  Blaise frowned.  "Y'know, mate," he began, "I could just wait in the ballroom.  Pansy will be waiting.  You know how bored she gets… " His voice trailed off.  He was addressing Draco's back, which was getting further away by the second.  "Oh bloody hell.  Wait up, mate!"

* * *

Peter Pettigrew hurried across the ballroom.  He crashed into another server.  More goblets shattered.  He felt rather than saw Narcissa Malfoy wince.  He didn't care.

"You!" he rasped.  "You, over there!"

He caught a glimpse of a wide-eyed face and pressed determinedly on.  Startled guests either jumped or were pushed out of his way.

Pansy clutched her goblet anxiously.  Dear gods, _where _was Draco?  She darted a look at Narcissa.  She was whispering furiously to Pansy's mother.  One had to admire the woman; she still hadn't dropped her Ice Queen façade.

* * *

Draco and Blaise burst out of the kitchen.

"Your girl's got fast reflexes if she got through there unscathed," Blaise said sadly, looking at his gravy-spattered sleeve.

"Oh shut up," Draco snapped for what seemed like the sixty-ninth time, saying a quick cleaning spell.

He heard the crash of goblets from the ballroom and winced.  His mother was going to be _so _mad.

When they turned the corner, he saw a lithe figure in a dark green cloak dart away from the ballroom entrance.  Moments later, a pudgy man with a sliver arm appeared.

"Where is she?" he screamed.

Draco's blood froze.

"Everyone!" he called.  "Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

Beside Draco, Blaise cursed softly.

"It seems," Peter Pettigrew announced triumphantly, "that there is a Muggleborn witch in the house!  And not just any witch," he added breathlessly.

Draco went for his wand, but he was too late.

"It seems," Peter repeated, "that one of Harry Potter's own friends… Hermione Granger… is in attendance tonight!"

The guests gasped.  Peter preened, enjoying himself immensely.  "I propose a hunt!" he shrieked excitedly.  He was trembling with excitement.  He knew that, after this, he was going to be on the Death Eater guest list for many years to come.

Everyone cheered.

 "Merlin's bathrobe," Draco whispered.


	18. The Course of True Love

Disclaimer:

JKR owns Harry Potter and friends. I'm just borrowing them for a while. If I could buy Draco, I would.

And someone really does own Lifesavers.

**Part 18: The Course of True Love**

"Ooh! Ooohh! I'll go!" Blaise screamed excitedly, jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"You _what_?" Draco half-wheezed.

Blaise made elaborate motions with his eyebrow. "Of _course_ I will," he said enthusiastically, still jumping. "I can't wait to _find _her!"

"_OH!_" Draco said. "Ermm, of course." Panic had evidently bitten into his brain, robbing him of his ability to think. It was fortunate that Blaise actually seemed to want to help, and if he thought it was some kind of game, who cared.

Draco needed all the help he could get.

* * *

Hermione was running for her life.

She could hear the commotion in the ballroom behind her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had caused it – she had locked eyes with Peter Pettigrew for one horrid moment – and when his eyes had widened in recognition, she turned and ran. Someone who sounded suspiciously like Blaise Zabini was squealing like a girl in excitement. _No wonder we all thought he was a girl back in First Year_, she thought crossly, if irrationally, as she sprinted down the hall and skidded sideways into a room.

She found herself in a room with large, airy windows. Large maps lined the walls and were scrolled on the desk. Her eyes darted back and forth in wonder – scholar that she was, she had to appreciate these very large, elaborate versions of the Marauder's Map. Here was a map of King's Cross Station, and one of Hogsmeade - she thought could see Madam Rosmerta among one of the busy little dots on the wall. What looked like a swarm of ants was moving up and down the wall, she knew these were Holiday shoppers looking for purchases and exchanging gifts.

Suddenly, she knew.

Her brain working frantically, Hermione darted down the room, searching for what she knew had to be there. _Please be here, please…_

Yes.

Her eyes gleamed as she saw it. It was on the desk, obviously centuries old. On the edges of the map, the ink was darker were newer sections where the Malfoys' ancestors had obviously added on to the manor.

Malfoy Manor was written in archaic script on the bottom.

Hermione exhaled in relief and slid down under the desk, map in hand. And not a moment too soon.

The door barged open.

* * *

"We need the Map," Draco said, forcing himself to think clearly.

"The Manor Map?" Patsy inquired as she sidled up to him.

"Ah, the Manor Map. No Slytherin home complete without one," Blaise said, grinning. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Draco clenched his fist. "Blaise, shut _up_." He stared at his friend, eyes hardening with resolve. "I need you to lead the hunt."

Patsy placed her hand on his arm. "We'll both go, Draco. You find her."

He gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, Patsy."

She smiled. "We'll be starting in the gardens."

* * *

Hermione's insides clenched with fear as she heard footsteps near the door. She forced herself to breathe deeply and evenly.

The footsteps slowed. She could hear whoever it was walking deliberately into the room. Her lip trembled, and it took all she had not to whimper in fear. Her palms dampening, she slowly reached inside her robe to draw out her wand. Her robes rustled.

Hermione cringed.

Suddenly, the desk was yanked explosively from above her. She opened her mouth to scream as hands yanked her to her feet.

"Merlin," she sobbed, battling off the grasping hands. She felt faint with dismay, but only for a moment. Familiar lips covered hers, and she gasped at the taste. She felt dizzy and delirious and joyously happy all at once.

"Draco, Draco," she whispered over and over, kissing him back fervently.

"You stupid witch," he burst out, half angry, kissing her all over her face. His hands tightened on her arms. "I'm never ever letting you out of my sight again. _Ever_."

"How did you find me?" she said.

"I'll always find you," he said, smiling against her mouth. "Always."

She grinned. "You went here to get this Map, didn't you?"

He kissed her forehead quickly and took it from her hand. "You know me too well, sweetheart. Now, I have to get you out of here. Blaise and Pansy are leading the hunt for you but they don't know where we are. I don't want them accidentally walking in on us."

She nodded. "Where do we go?"

"Floo," he said. "Weasley's house. Yes?"

"You're taking me to Ron's?"

"Any other suggestions?"

Her hands fumbled under her robe.

"There's no time for that, Granger… oh." He laughed softly as she produced the Time Turner.

"Your mind always in the gutter, Malfoy?" She stroked one hand down his chest.

"It's always on you," he gasped, clutching her to him. He backed her into one of the doorways.

"Later," she said weakly as his tongue delved into the top of her robes. Her eyes widened. "_Later_."

"What do you mean?'"

Hermione twined the Time Turner around his head. "I love you."

"I love you, crazy witch. What are you doing."

"Going to the future," she breathed. "With you."

Draco grinned. "I don't –" he began, but it was too late.

Hermione turned the hourglass.


End file.
